


Stay With Me

by HappyFace



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angels, Blackmail, Character Turned Into Vampire, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Curses, Dark Magic, Demon, Drama, F/M, Google translate was used, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Stories, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Idols, M/M, Mages, Magical Artifacts, Min Yoongi | Suga Dies, Original Character Death(s), Shapeshifting, Vampires, Werewolf, Witches, ghost - Freeform, it's only for a few chapters, there's a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFace/pseuds/HappyFace
Summary: Kim Taehyung is a vampire and no one knows except for the other supernatural beings, not even his family, and not even the rest of BTS. But everything changes when his human mate, Min Yoongi, is killed before his very own eyes by the same people who killed him years before, causing his bandmates to be dragged into the world of the supernatural. Secrets are exposed, and love only continues to grow along the way.(Read the tags before you continue)





	1. Wish

* * *

 

_-Flashback-_

 

_Taehyung gasped seeing his once blood red eyes now the color purple, as purple as the diamond on his ring. Once he put his ring back on, he whispered the words to himself, "Human I shall become," and now he appeared as the Kim Taehyung he was loved as. The human version, the one who doesn't seem human but keeps assuring everyone he is a human. "You have to wear that ring no matter what, it hides your vampire form, never take it off," the witch, Xu Xue Wu said in a serious tone. He knew she wasn't joking._

 

_He should see the ring as a gift, after all, it's purple color was certainly beautiful, the way it reflected the light was admirable, but he saw it in another way. An object to remind him of what he had become, a vampire, a monster. Yes, he had the abilities a human like himself would wish to have. But that was before._

 

_Being able to run as fast as lightning only reminded him of how short a human's life is compared to a vampire's eternal life, how they'd just come and go, live and die. Being stronger than the strongest human out there only showed him how weak he was deep inside. Knowing that he would live forever was a curse, knowing every human he loved would just die before his very eyes. Being able to see perfectly in the dark just showed how he would always see a dark side to everything that happens. Not having the ability to sleep only made the thoughts in his head go wild, his fears and hopes for the future were all he thought about when he was supposed to be asleep. The fact that he would stop aging as a vampire in his twenties just made him realized how everyone would be able to move on with their life, start new families, new beginnings, while he would only be able to watch from afar. Being able to read the minds of everyone just made him know how much everyone really was suffering. Being able to see someone's emotions by seeing the color surround that specific person showed how much people are lying about their feelings. He felt as if he couldn't be trusted anymore._

 

_Of course he couldn't, he's a monster._

 

_A bloodthirsty, bloodsucking, monster._

 

_And there's no denying it._

 

_In order to be immortal, you must pay a price. And that is your human life. He wished he didn't have to._

 

_Park Seonwoo, Kim Minseung, Bae Jeonghyun. Taehyung hated those names. Those were the names of the people who turned him into a vampire. Yes, they were arrested, but he was scared knowing they were still alive. What if they manage to escape prison? The government managed to hide the existence of vampires, and he knew if they were to ever get out those prison walls, they'd be after him. They'd be after everyone he cared about._

 

_-End of Flashback-_

 

_-December 18, 2013-_

 

Taehyung snapped out of his thoughts realizing that all the other members were most likely asleep by now. He checked the time and saw that it was two in the morning. So he quietly got out of his bed and looked around the supposed to be dark room. Taehyung took a quick glance at his mate who he is sure doesn't have the same feelings for him and sighed. He got dressed in some dark clothes, he put his mask on, pulled up his hoodie, and he walked out the front door. As soon as he walked out, he had to make a decision whether to steal blood from a hospital or steal from farm animals. After a few minutes, he made the final decision.

 

"Hospital it is."

 

In a blink of an eye, he was gone, and he found himself in front of the nearest hospital. He suddenly thought about the other members, about how much he cared for them. He smiled at the thought of them, "I'm going to miss them a lot," he felt tears form in his eyes but blinked them away. 

 

"I wish there was a way that all seven of us could be together forever."

 

Little did he know, in a few years, that wish would be granted and he wouldn't have to suffer the same sad ending as every other guardian vampire.

 

But for now, he can only keep every single good memory in his heart.

 

Some stories have sad endings, but his story isn't one of them.

 


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi noticed something is wrong with Taehyung.

* * *

Being a guardian vampire has both it's advantages and disadvantages, like stronger abilities and even more abilities and eternal life. But one problem is that they need more blood than any other kind of vampire. They need to have it everyday. And no, they don't die if they don't drink blood. If they did, Taehyung would've been long gone from this world. They fall into a long coma, but they will wake up. Taehyung doesn't see any point in not drinking blood, it'd only result in him being in a coma, and why bother being in a coma if he'd just end up waking up again? The fact that they can only drink blood in their vampire form just made him slightly envious of the other kinds of vampires who can drink blood in their human forms.

 

There he was at the back of the hospital, drinking from a blood bag. He had to admit, the blood was tastier than any kind of food he's ever tasted in his life. But the fact that he has to commit some sort of crime in order to get it made him feel guilty. And he was sort of glad that he and the rest of the group was put on a strict diet, the less normal food he ate, the better. All the other kinds of vampires can eat normal food without any problems, but not his kind, once he goes into his vampire form, he would vomit every single piece of food he ate. No, it never tasted bad, he just can't digest it.

 

Taehyung took a moment to stare at the tall trees he saw every time he came here, "I bet in a hundred years, these trees wouldn't even be here."

 

This was one of his favorite places to stay when he wanted to be alone, not that he couldn't back at their dorm, it was just quite cramped there. The sun was already starting to rise, so he put his mask back on and quickly ran all the way back to their dorm. He threw the blood bag into a nearby trashcan outside. He turned around and saw Seokjin walking towards him. 

 

"There you are!" Seokjin stopped in front of Taehyung, "You should stop disappearing on us every morning," he was about to grab Taehyung's hand but just stared into his eyes shocked. "Your eyes...they're purple."

 

Taehyung gasped, "Human I shall be," he whispered, his eyes faded back to their original brown color. "What are you talking about? Purple? Why would my eyes be purple?," he asked, pretending to be confused.

 

"Never mind, let's just go and eat breakfast," Seokjin held Taehyung's hand and they went back into their dorm.

 

_'I swear, if he disappears again tomorrow morning, I'm going to grab a lighter and burn him alive,'_ he heard Yoongi think as soon as he enters their dorm. He quietly laughed once he heard that thought, too bad fire doesn't kill guardian vampires. His mate thinks of many funny things sometimes.

 

_'If tomatoes are fruits, does that make ketchup a smoothie?,"_ he heard Jungkook think to himself as he took another bite of his breakfast, he did look quite shocked once he thought about that,  _'Ketchup must be a very weird smoothie if that's the case.'_

 

He just remembered about the fact that he has to eat breakfast, he wasn't hungry since he had some blood already. "I already ate breakfast," Taehyung suddenly said, it wasn't exactly lying, he already had what he was supposed to have, although it was something to drink.

 

"What did you eat?" Seokjin questioned.

 

"...Stuff."

 

All he received was a glare, but Seokjin decided to just let him skip breakfast this time. "Alright, go get changed now," with that, Taehyung ran into the bathroom. He walked pass Namjoon who was thinking,  _'Why does he keep disappearing every morning?'_

 

To do stuff that involves angry farmers, unconscious animals, security guards, blood, blood bags, doctors and nurses chasing him, police chasing after him one time, appearing on the news as unknown criminal his parents made a big fuss about, it was nothing new, all that was something he got used to over the last six years of him being a vampire.

 

* * *

* * *

 

They got a thirty-minute break after several hours of practice, Yoongi watched Taehyung who was messing around with the other members. Something about him made Yoongi feel different in a way. The way Taehyung always stared at him, the way Taehyung usually acts when they are alone together. Whenever they were with each other, Yoongi noticed how Taehyung seemed to be holding back from something. But there was something important he noticed, Taehyung's smile.

 

Every time he was happy, he'd smile, but the smile would fade as if that moment reminded him of something that made him sad. But it quickly returned and he'd be back to his usual, happy, self. Taehyung is hiding so much behind his smiles, it made Yoongi want to comfort him, he just couldn't get himself to do it. It was weird, he wanted to be with Taehyung all the time. He wanted to know more about him, he wanted to understand him. He wanted Taehyung.

 

_Taehyung, why are you making me like this?_

* * *

 


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin discovers Taehyung's darkest secret.

_July 4th, 2019_

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 Taehyung almost tripped over a water bottle that was laying on the ground, he was just going to steal some blood from the hospital. It was going to be fine, he told himself. Well, look at himself now, running away from the police cars chasing after him, running away from the police officers chasing after him, while he held the blood bag with his right hand.

 

It would've been fine if there were windows in the room they kept the blood bags.

 

It would've been fine if the doctors and nurses never expected him to come.

 

It would've been fine if the hospital never called the police to wait in the room they kept the blood bags.

 

It would been fine if they didn't have anti-magic handcuffs with them, heck, he didn't even knew they existed.

 

It would've been fine if he chose to go get some animal blood instead. But he made the stupid decision to go and get it from a hospital.

 

But he was a wanted criminal for crying out loud, he was sure police would be surrounding the farms at night to catch him. He was lucky humans can't track a vampire's DNA. If one were to ask him how he managed to keep up this lifestyle for twelve whole years, he wouldn't be able to answer.  _'I'm not sure how I didn't land my ass in jail yet,'_ said every single vampire to ever exist in this world.

 

Jimin had no idea why he was out so late, maybe because he needed some fresh air or something else. For some reason there was no one there outside, it was just him walking all alone in the barely lit street. He suddenly heard police cars in the distance, he turned around and saw a few police officers chasing a person dressed in all black wearing a mask that covered their entire face except for their eyes. Just before that person could run pass him, Jimin reached grabbed that person's arm. Their eyes were a glowing purple color, the same color as the diamond on their ring. Wait, that diamond ring had the exact same design as the diamond ring Taehyung always wore. He pulled off the person's mask and gasped. "Tae-" Taehyung slapped a hand over Jimin's mouth, he watched as the policemen ran closer to them.

 

Meanwhile, Jimin was just shocked, Taehyung was a wanted criminal. Someone he trusted was a wanted criminal. Taehyung watched all the policemen as they suddenly stood surrounding them, he raised one finger with purple mist dancing around it. His purple eyes glowed brighter than before, all the policemen were staring at the purple mist as if they were in some sort of trance. And then he spoke, "You will forget this situation as if it never happened, you will not remember any of this happening, you will go back to your cars and continue on with your day as if this never happened," and with those words, all the police officers there just left without a word. They drove away leaving a relieved Taehyung and a confused, terrified, and shocked Jimin.

 

Taehyung's eyes stopped glowing and but remained it's purple color, Jimin stared right into Taehyung's now purple eyes, he held up his finger and the purple mist flew around it once more,  Jimin stared at it in amazement, he never knew Taehyung could do this. His eyes started glowing again, "You will not mention a word about this incident, you will not remember this incident, you will go back to the dorm and back to sleep as if this never happened."

 

However, it didn't work, Jimin didn't move a muscle. Taehyung nervously bit his lip, his glowing eyes stared right into Jimin's brown eyes. "Why aren't you going back to the dorm?," he finally asked. He held up his finger again, Jimin just stared at the purple mist in confusion.

 

"You will not mention a word about this incident, you will not remember this incident, you will go back to the dorm and back to sleep as if this never happened," Taehyung said again.

 

Nothing happened, Taehyung began to worry.  _'What is he trying to do?,'_   he heard Jimin think. 

 

He held Jimin's hand tightly, he put a hand over Jimin's mouth and nose as the purple mist surrounded the both of them. And in a blink of an eye, they were gone.

 

They were in a dark room, Taehyung let go of Jimin as he went to turn on the light, Jimin's eyes widened staring at Taehyung now. Jimin noticed his glowing purple eyes before, but he never noticed his ghostly pale skin. 

 

Jimin looked around the room, it seemed like a living room, there was a couch, a bookshelf, a TV, a carpet with some flower design on it. Jimin saw the staircase which lead to the dark hallway.

 

"Xu Xue Wu!," Taehyung called, "I'm in a bit of a situation right now!," he glanced over to Jimin.

 

_'I think I'm the one in a serious situation right now,'_ Jimin was thinking. Taehyung scoffed at his thoughts, "We're both in a serious situation, Jimin." Jimin blinked his eyes a few times, it was as if Taehyung just read his mind.

 

After a few moments, the said witch came running down the stairs with her daughter following behind her. "What do you need at this time?," the witch's daughter, Xiuyin, asked with a fake yawn. Her eyes widened once she saw Jimin standing right next to Taehyung.

 

"You didn't turn him into a demon, did you?"

 

"What?! Of course not! But it's something else," Taehyung scratched the back on his head and avoided eye contact, Xue Wu crossed her arms, "Like what?"

 

"Well, apparently, when I was running away from the police, Jimin was there, and he saw me," he began to explain, "So the police surrounded the two of us, and like I always do, I made them forget the situation ever happened, but when I tried to do that to Jimin, it wouldn't work for some reason."

 

Xue Wu nodded, taking in the information, her eyes widened, "Are you attached to Jimin?," she questioned, Taehyung nodded his head, she sighed.

 

"You can't do that to people you're meant to protect."

 

Jimin who stayed silent during the whole situation finally spoke up, "What is going on?," he asked sending glares to Taehyung, "Stealing is a crime, and then you do it anyways!" He walked over to Taehyung and pointed at him accusingly, "And you've been doing this for who knows how long!"

 

"You're a criminal, and you've been hiding it from us for so long," he held up Taehyung's hand, took off the ring, and threw it across the room, "We promised to never keep secrets from each other, and you broke that promise!" He punched Taehyung in the face, and he was shocked when Taehyung didn't seem hurt at all, not physically, but emotionally. He saw the tears forming in Taehyung's eyes.

 

Taehyung took a deep breath, "Xiuyin, call everyone downstairs," he ordered. Xiuyin quickly dashed up the stairs, Taehyung turned to look over at Jimin with a sad smile.

 

"You're right, I am a criminal," he admitted, everyone was already gathered in the living room right now, watching the scene in front of them, "But a person has to do what ever they can to survive in this world," his diamond ring flew to his hand and he put it on.

 

"Jimin, I'm a vampire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter sucks, this is literally my first post so I'm not experienced at all. But I'm trying as hard as I can to make it so it's readable. Have a good day/night! Love you!


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin finds out something about himself

* * *

"So none of you are humans," Jimin finally understood. It took countless times of explaining for him to actually understand, and many transformations, levitations, teleporting, etc. Heck, the vampires literally had to explain the entire history of how vampires first came into existence. "How long have you been a vampire?," Jimin asked. Taehyung just turned to stare at him with his now brown eyes, "Twelve years."

 

"How?"

 

Taehyung proceeded to tell Jimin the whole story as Jimin listened to each word that came out of his mouth. How the librarian asked if he and his friends could help her with organizing the books, they all declined except for him. By the time they were finally done, it was already late. And dark. Knowing his parents might get mad, he decided to get home using a shortcut, but before he could take another step, he felt someone pull him from behind.

 

That was when he saw the three vampires that changed his entire life, Park Seonwoo, Kim Minseung, and Bae Jeonghyun. He could never forget their faces. And then they bit him, taking so much blood that he fell unconscious.

 

And when he woke up, he saw a boy who seemed to be four years older than him looking at him with a concerned expression. He heard police sirens, and Xu Xue Wu talking to one of the police officers.

 

He could never forget how Jeonghyun glared at him before he was pushed into the police car.

 

They took him to their house, where they explained what happened to him. They've stayed by his side ever since, and he couldn't be more than glad to know he wasn't alone.

 

They became like a family he couldn't live with, but was still close to no matter what.

 

Jimin pulled Taehyung into a tight hug, "I'm sorry I couldn't have been there for you during those times," Taehyung hugged him back. "It's okay, we didn't even know each other back then."

 

"Wait a minute," Jimin suddenly gasped, "You only kill animals for blood, and when you do drink human blood, they're from blood bags, right?"

 

"Yeah," Taehyung answered, not really understanding what Jimin was trying to say. He could always read his mind, but he doesn't want to intrude his privacy.

 

"Well, ARMY does call Jungkook a bunny sometimes," Jimin started, "So does that mean you'd eat Jungkook up?"

 

"I am not gobbling Jungkook up!" Taehyung denied, "Understand?" Jimin was still laughing at the sudden thought, "But imagine it, if ARMY knew, they'd imagine you chasing down Jungkook and eating him!"

 

"Well, they shouldn't," an eighteen year old witch stated firmly, "In fact, you shouldn't know about it either, so don't mention a word about this to anyone, got it?" Jimin nodded, still trying to hide the smile.

 

"Tsk, Wan-Sui," Taehyung smiled, "Jimin isn't going to tell anyone," he assured.

 

Xiuyin came back down the stairs with a book in her hands, no one sensed anything wrong since she enjoyed reading. Despite it being three in the morning. She sighed in frustration once Taehyung brought Jimin out of the house, walking down the dark streets, "Where are we exactly?"

 

"We're in a small village where us supernatural beings live," Taehyung replied, they stopped in front of a house, the lights were on, Taehyung reached into his pocket and pulled out a key, "Why do you have a key to this house?" Taehyung shrugged, he unlocked the door and walked inside, "I'm home!" he shouted. One girl walked into the living room with an annoyed expression, "Seriously, Taehyung? What about my precious sleep?"

 

He smirked, "Sorry," although he clearly wasn't, "But it's not like you sleep anyways."

 

"Oh, who's this?," another girl asked as she walked down the stairs, "This is Park Jimin," Taehyung introduced.

 

"Really! Taehyung has told me so much about you!," she smiled and shook his hand, "I'm Rae Chaeryung," she pulled the other girl right next to her, "This is my younger sister, Rae Hyewon, she's just a year older than me, I'm born in the same month as you!"

 

Hyewon breathed in a scent, "Are you a newly turned werewolf?"

 

"No, I'm human."

 

Hyewon furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean? You don't have human blood."

 

"Excuse me?"

 

Chaeryung also smelled no human blood at all, "She's right, there's no scent of human blood in this room at all," she turned towards Taehyung, "Did you notice?" Taehyung nodded, "Yeah, and his parents talked to me alone about the situation, they told me about how he's a werewolf, they told me to keep it a secret in order to keep him safe."

 

Jimin's jaw dropped, so Taehyung's been hiding more secrets from him than he thought.

 

"So much for keeping it a secret," Chaeryung whispered.

 

"You fucked up," Hyewon muttered, "Well, I'm going to go read now, bye!"

 

"I'm not mad at you," Jimin quickly said, "It's just...I'm shocked."

 

"Wait, so if Jungkook is my cousin, does that make him a...werewolf as well?"

 

"Yes, he is..." Taehyung slowly replied. Jimin gasped, "Oh god. I-this is- What?"

 

"Let's investigate on this matter," Chaeryung opened the front door, "You guys coming or?" Taehyung held Jimin's hand and they left the house, locking the door behind them. "Where are we going this time?"

 

Taehyung quickly pulled out his phone and went to the contacts' list, there were some with ridiculous names, he pressed on the one that was named, 'dickhead nigga,' the phone rang for a bit, just when Taehyung was about to hang up, the person picked up, "Jaengmin...meet me at the library immediately, no, the one close to your house, I'm not in Seoul! Aww...I always knew you loved me! Rest in pieces!"

 

 He hung up, "There's no investigation without Jaengmin," the two of them smiled. "Are you two mates or something?" Jimin suddenly asked.

 

"No, Taehyung's mate is Yoongi."

 

Jimin's eyes widened, "That explains a lot! The way you stare at him does not seem normal." Taehyung blushed, "Jimin, don't say that."

 

"Wait for me!" they heard a voice in the distance, Xiuyin panted, "I don't have unlimited energy like you guys," she pouted.

 

"Well, you're witch, so you could always cast a spell to make you have unlimited energy," Chaeryung reasoned.

 

"But that's bending the laws of nature."

 

"Our existence is already bending the laws of nature," Cheryung stated, "Anyways, off we go to the library!" She grabbed Xiuyin's hand and dragged her away, Taehyung and Jimin both teleported to the library.

 

Once they all arrived, they walked in and sat at a large table, Jimin sat next to Chaeryung, and Xiuyin right next to Taehyung. For about half an hour, they waited for Jaengmin to arrive. As soon as he arrived, he sat down in the spot right between Taehyung and Chaeryung. "So," he started, "What's the problem?"

 

"Jimin's a werewolf," Xiuyin said.

 

"And?"

 

"He only knew until now."

 

Jaengmin gasped, "This is a rare case, we need to learn more about this!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter sucked, promise things will start to get interesting later on.


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angel warrior of darkness is introduced, and it turns out, Taehyung's diamond ring isn't actually a diamond ring, instead, it turns out to be a magical object from the angel kingdom of darkness, also known as Tuneria.

"I give up! How is a werewolf born from two human parents?" Jaengmin ripped up the paper into shreds and tossed it into the trashcan, "How about we try to figure this out another time," Chaeryung suggested, "After all, the sun's almost rising."

 

Xiuyin pouted, "But Jimin's wolf ears are so cute!" 

 

"Sto-"

 

"It's just so adorable!"

 

Jaengmin sighed in frustration, "Great, what are we going to do about that?"

 

"We can't have him performing on stage with wolf ears," Taehyung said with a frown.

 

Chaeryung reached into her pocket, "Here, you could wear this," she referred to her yellow citrine ring, "I'm not sure if the ring would accept you, and you may have to say goodbye to your brown eyes." She put it on for him, he whispered the magic words and his grey wolf ears disappeared. 

 

"I'm going to miss those wolf ears," Xiuyin muttered.

 

"We have two yellow-eyed members!" Chaeryung cheered, she pulled Jimin in for a tight hug, "Please visit us again."

 

"I will," he assured with a bright smile, "Taehyung," Xiuyin called, gaining his attention, "My mom wants to speak to you before you leave."

 

* * *

 

 

Xue Wu anxiously waited in the attic, where she normally spoke with Taehyung, she wasn't sure how she was going to tell Taehyung the truth behind that ring. She knew very well that he was more stronger than any guardian vampire she's ever met in her life. And it was all because of that ring's history, if only her grandfather had told her the truth about it before he left for Lumina, this situation wouldn't be happening right now. There was a knock on the door snapping her out of her thoughts, she whispered some assuring words to herself before she stood up and answered the door.

 

She gestured for him to sit on one of the chairs, in which, he did as he was told. "Taehyung, remember when I told you about a planet far from Earth, home to most angels?," he nodded.

 

"That planet, Marea, is home to seven kingdoms, Valia is the kingdom of water, Terene is the kingdom of nature, Flacara is the kingdom of fire, Fulgeria is the kingdom of thunder, Vantia is the kingdom of air, Lumina is the kingdom of light, and then, there is Tuneria, the kingdom of darkness."

 

"Five hundred years ago, in the kingdom of Tuneria, there lived an angel king and a vampire queen, they had two sons, one who received all the attention, care, and praise, and one who was ignored by his parents. Surprisingly, it was the vampire prince who received all the care and the angel prince who was ignored by everyone except for his grandfather.

 

The vampire prince was a hunetor vampire, less common then the aneli vampire but more common than the guardian, the weakest of all vampires. Blinded by all the praise and attention he was showered in, he failed to realize how the kingdom was falling apart because of his father, however, the angel prince already realized.

 

Ever since the queen died, his father went from ignoring the angel prince to abusing him. The king called the angel prince a regretful creation, and considered him useless. Everything he did to the prince was kept a secret, although the people of Tuneria suspected that there was something suspicious happening within the castle walls. The angel prince hated his father and brother, at least he knew his mother cared for him in a way. But his father definitely did not, not even his older brother. When he was hit by his father, his brother would only watch from afar with an amused expression. He hated it, he hated them.

 

His father grew tired of the angel prince's grandfather, and he decided to take his life, all because he was just annoyed. The day his grandfather was to be killed, the angel prince snuck into the dungeon where he found his grandfather in one of the cells. As his last gift, his grandfather gave him a special ring, a ring made from the darkest shadows of the Tunerian caves.

 

After that day, the king decided to make some use out of his son, so he hired someone to train him to fight and use weapons, little did he know, the king would fall to his own son because of that decision. Of course, the vampire prince didn't have to go through that training. If the vampire prince did something wrong, and the king knew well, the angel prince still got the punishment. He couldn't even believe how his own father who was an angel, but not angelic, preferred a vampire over an angel. Yes, at least he knew the angel king wasn't exactly racist, but it hurt.

 

He managed to relieve his stress through training, and after years of training, his father gave him the position to lead the Tunerian army and serve the king. However, the prince had different plans, he knew very well that the people of Tuneria hated the king. The king started forcing children to join the army, and everyone saw that as cruel. Almost everyone, the vampire prince didn't hate it, not at all. The angel prince started his own army, armed with over nine thousand soldiers, and the war began. The vampire prince supported his father through the entire war. 

 

The day of success arrived and they managed to kill the king, but not his brother, that was when his brother along with his two companions appeared behind him. Before he could even react, he was stabbed with a sword coated in poison. His brother along with his two companions fled the kingdom, a man named Markus Serban was crowned king, he ordered for the guards to search the entire kingdom for the three vampires who killed Tuneria's savior, but they were never found, it turns out, they moved to Earth where they disguised as humans, living their life thousands of light years away from Marea," Xue Wu finally finished the story. Taehyung was about to ask a question but was stopped when Xue Wu started speaking, "The soul and power of the angel prince remains trapped in his ring, he would only be able to leave once he completes his mission."

 

"Why are you telling me this story?," Taehyung asked.

 

"Taehyung, that ring was given to my grandfather who was a close friend of the angel prince, he was trusted to keep this ring safe, the day you became a vampire, we knew we had to give you a ring to hide your vampire form, and that ring was the only one that would accept you," she explained, Taehyung's eyes widened, he remembered how before he was going to go back home, Xue Wu's grandfather stopped him, he told him to keep the ring safe from any harm, and Taehyung kept his promise. At first, he didn't understand, but now he did.

 

"Who were those two princes?"

 

Xue Wu hesitated at first, but then she answered, "The angel prince was Kim Kyushik and the vampire prince was Kim Minseung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does 'Kim Minseung' sound familiar to you? Well, if it doesn't, just check the first chapter. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter, have a good day/night!


	6. 5

* * *

_July 5th, 2019_

* * *

 

The sun was up, and so were the Vietnamese shapeshifters. The young ones were digging in the dirt lookin for 'treasure,' it was any ordinary day in the village. Students varying from angels, demons, werewolves, witches, shapeshifters, vampires, and mages were on their way to school.

 

Angels with their sky blue neckties. Vampires with their blood red neckties. Werewolves with their lavender purple neckties. Demons with their fire orange neckties. Shapeshifters with their forest green neckties. Mages with their lightning yellow neckties. And witches with their rose pink neckties.

 

"School's so hard," Xiuyin complained, she turned to Jimin, "How did you manage to survive through those chaotic years?," she frowned as she picked up her schoolbag and rushed to the door, "Have a nice trip back to South Korea!," she waved and ran.

 

"Back to South Korea?," Jimin questioned out loud, "Taehyung, what country are we in?," he questioned the younger. 

 

"A village hidden in a forest," Taehyung answered.

 

"You still didn't answer my question, which country?"

 

"America."

 

"America!," Jimin exclaimed, "How are we going to go back?"

 

"Do you think I dragged you onto a plane without seeming suspicious and flew you all the way here?," Taehyung questioned sarcastically, "Of course not."

 

"Wait, is this a Korean village?"

 

Taehyung giggled, "No, it's a village of supernatural beings from different countries," Jimin's eyes widened, "Wait, so Korean isn't the language people speak here?"

 

"It is, but we also speak Arabic, German, French, Vietnamese, Japanese, Chinese, Spanish, English with a Marean accent, Dutch, and Romanian," Taehyung listed, he was honestly quite confused as to why Jimin seemed quite surprised. But he remembered not everyone speaks those languages.

 

"If someone is older than us, when we speak to them, we talk in their language, as a form of respect," Taehyung explained, "So if I want to talk to a Vietnamese person here, if they are older than me, I have to speak to them in Vietnamese, if they're from two countries, I have to talk to them in either one of their languages," he continued. Jimin just nodded trying to take in this new piece of information.

 

"Don't tell me you know all those languages," Jimin mumbled, Taehyung smiled, "I don't," then it turned into a smirk as he said, "Actually,  _Dat is lang geleden_." He laughed at Jimin's baffled expression, mixed with confusion and shock.

 

" _Ik ben niet echt blij om je hier te zien,_ " a voice spoke from the doorway, Taehyung pouted, "Aeneas, you know very well that I'm Korean."

 

Aeneas shrugged, "You were the one that was speaking Dutch," before he left the room, Taehyung shouted his name, "Aeneas, _neuken van hier_ ," Aeneas grinned, "I need to get to school anyways, have a nice trip back to Korea!," he made his way out the house.

 

"Well, let's go back to our dorm," Taehyung stood up holding Jimin's hand, he placed a hand over Jimin's mouth as the dark mist surrounded the two of them and they vanished in a blink of an eye.

 

* * *

 

 

There they were in front of their dorm, "I guess we're back now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the meanings of the phrases I used is:  
> Dat is lang geleden = That is a long time ago.  
> Ik ben niet echt blij om je hier te zien = I'm not very happy to see you here.  
> Neuken van hier = f*ck from here.
> 
> It may be inaccurate because I was using google translate, so I'm sorry if it's incorrect. And I'm sorry if this chapter was short.


	7. 6

* * *

Taehyung sighed in frustration, "I don't have a key," he turned to Jimin who shook his head. Maybe he could try bringing the key to him, but he won't be able to see where it is. He closed his eyes, suddenly, he heard shouting from inside the dorm.

 

"Why the hell did you throw this key at me?"

 

"I didn't!"

 

"Stop lying!"

 

"Can you guys shut up!"

 

"Seokjin-hyung said I threw a key at him when I didn't!"

 

"Learn to be quiet!"

 

"You did throw the key at me!" Taehyung could hear Jimin quietly laughing beside him. "The key is floating!," they heard Hoseok exclaim, "Oh my god! There's a ghost!"

 

Finally, after multiple attempts, and having to hear the members making a fuss about the floating key, the key finally slides from underneath the door, Taehyung picked it up and smiled confidently, he unlocked the door and quickly put the key in his pocket.

 

"What was all the shouting about?," Jimin asked innocently.

 

"There was a ghost and-"

 

"Tsk, we all know ghosts aren't real," Namjoon, who unknowingly missed the entire commotion entered the living room. "Oh, what's that book you're holding?" Taehyung glanced at the book cover and read the title, " _Cele Sapte Regate_ ," he remembered reading that book a few years ago, but he never actually thought much of it. But now he knew that it was about the seven kingdoms of Marea, now he actually was curious. There was a chapter about important objects from each kingdom.

 

"Is that a French book?," one of them questioned.

 

"It's Romanian." 

 

Ignoring the conversation going on between the members, Taehyung suddenly thought about the soul trapped in his ring. That soul has been trapped in it for over five hundred years. And he only discovered the truth now, and it wasn't even Xue Wu's fault. Her grandfather explained to her about the true story before he died from being poisoned.

 

But now that he thought about it, he was quite thankful. He found out that because the ring was willingly given to him, he would have it's abilities. However, because he was a vampire, he couldn't handle having all of its abilities, so he only had some.

 

Magic never failed to impress him. Based on what Xue Wu told him, Minseung was taught witch's magic for years while Kyushik was taught in other things, like war. Jeonghyun was a powerful vampire magical from Tuneria, he had the ability do deceive people with illusions. Seonwoo has the same abilities as the Angels who live on Earth, but his abilities are less powerful because he was a vampire.

 

He was glad the gem gave him some of its magic because there were many incidents where someone attempted in killing one of his members in a performance. He remembered their debut stage, someone in the audience carried a gun. He heard their thoughts and was able to stop the bullets in mid air before anyone could be harmed. And it didn't happen only once. 

 

Taehyung thought about leaving the group many times in the past, but he realized how many people were targeting them, he had to stay, he wasn't going to lose a loved one to a heartless killer again. Not only that, he didn't want to separate himself from them. He cared for them. And in the guardian vampire way, he was attached to them.

 

* * *

 

 

Yoongi already had his hands on the book, he opened to a page somewhere in the middle of the book. As expected, the writing was in a different language he didn't understand. That's when he noticed some Korean names. Why were there Korean names in a Romanian book?

 

Names like Kim Kyushik, which sounded unfamiliar to him, Weohyun, which also sounded unfamiliar to him. Kim Minseung, Bae Jeonghyun, and Park Seonwoo, those names sounded familiar to him. He just didn't know where he heard it. Turning on his phone, he typed those names in the search bar. And there was actually results, not pleasant ones.

 

Minseung had the most results, apparently it said that he was the one who planned most of the crimes. He killed his mother and his younger brother, Kyushik. Wait, Kyushik? Minseung even killed many innocent people before, and he along with Seonwoo and Jeonghyun were arrested after they killed a young boy who was eleven years old. Doctor Xu Xue Wu and Doctor Adalbert Silverling tried to save him in time but failed.

 

His identity is kept hidden, his family was never told of the incident, and he never had a funeral.


	8. 7

* * *

_Kyushik, Seonwoo, Minseung, and Jeonghyun were never their real names. They were never born in South Korea, however, their mother was from South Korea. Kyushik's real name was Vance and Minseung's real name was Vincent, last name being Vasilescu. After Vincent followed his brother, Vance, all the way to Korea, he temporarily moved there, and changing his name to Kim Minseung. Vance's reason stayed unknown._

 

_Seonwoo and Jeonghyun who were Vincent's close friends also followed them on the journey for them to stay safe by Vincent's father's orders. Park Seonwoo's real name was Michael Lliesca, he also changed his name when he moved to Korea. He never changed it back when he went back to his home since for some odd reasons, there was no such thing as changing names. Bae Jeonghyun's real name was Andrei Lupei, they were rumored to have supernatural abilities in their early years._

 

 _Minseung_ _and Kyushik one had a great relationship with each other, but they slowly turned into enemies for unclear reasons. Many years before Kyushik was killed by Minseung, he wrote down that Vincent was brainwashed by his father and supported the wrongdoers._

 

_Minseung started a life of crime after fleeing back to Korea. Seonwoo suggested that they find a fourth member for their group. And the age would never matter. For years, they searched and searched. And they killed anyone who found out about the plan. Anyone who they thought was worthy turned out to be someone they weren't happy with. So they killed them before the word got out._

 

_Seonwoo noticed an eleven year old boy with the initials, K.T.H., walking home from school one day. He felt something about that boy, he felt that maybe he would be perfect. He wanted that boy to join their group even if it meant if he would have to take him from his family. Even if it meant traumatizing him to such an extent._

 

_For the next two weeks, Minseung, Jeonghyun, and Seonwoo planned and waited for the right time to attack. Fortunately for them, the librarian asked for some help from that boy, resulting in him coming home from school late. When it was dark. They waited for the right moment and then trapped him._

 

_They offered for him to join them, but he refused, it took multiple attempts for them to realize that the boy would not agree. Yes, the boy had almost everything they wanted from him. Just not personality. But they were sure they could change that imperfection of his. They were sure that if they were to keep him for themselves, he would soon become just like them._

 

_But it was as if they had no idea what physical pain was, so they pointed a gun to the boy's head. It was as if they were expecting him to survive that gunshot. And they shot him, and they killed him. They realized that there was no way he would survive that gunshot, so they injected a kind of venom into his body to make him die even slower, but more painfully._

 

_Jeonghyun, Seonwoo, and Minseung were arrested, two doctors, Xu Xue Wu and Adalbert Silverling took him all the way to a village located in a forest in Maine, America. It has been closed off from visitors ever since the 1960s where its inhabitants live their own lives away from other people. Some people who accidently pass by the village claim to have seen a demon or angel there along with occurrences of magic._

 

_Apparently, Dr. Xu and Dr. Silverling failed to remove the venom from the boy's body, resulting in his death. They placed a black ring with a purple gem onto his finger, and they brought him back to Korea. He never returned to his family alive and he never had a funeral._

 

 

* * *

 

Yoongi wasn't sure what to think after reading that. But he had a slight feeling that the book had some sort of connection to it. Too bad it was in a different language, a language he couldn't understand. K.T.H. Those were Taehyung's initials, and the article said that after the boy in the article died, they put on a black ring with a purple gem on his finger. He remembered Taehyung saying how he got that ring when he was eleven. The incident happened on January 2007, he got the ring somewhere in January 2007. He went to Maine when he was eleven, so did Taehyung. 

 

Same Initials, ring, similar events, there were so much connections. Could it be that Taehyung is the dead boy?

 

No.

 

Taehyug's alive while that boy is dead. There's no way that could be possible...

 

_Right?..._


	9. 8

* * *

"Oh, what's that you're reading?," Jungkook questioned, picking up the phone and read the entire article quietly to himself before bursting into laughter. "Hey! Taehyung-hyung," he called, "It's an article about you!" He handed the phone to the vampire who quickly read through the entire article with a calm expression. Although on the inside, he was scared. ARMY could basically discover anything just by small details, so it was surprising how there was no video or post about how he might be a vampire.

 

Judging by the expression on Yoongi's face, he probably also thinks it might be Taehyung. But then again, Jungkook thought it was some sort of joke. Was Taehyung dying some sort of joke? No. Jungkook probably just believes the person who wrote this article just wanted to mess around with ARMY's minds for a bit. Why was this article even posted? It was clear no one was allowed to mention this incident to the public without his consent, so why was this on the internet? Was it that hard to just keep this case a secret? Who would post such a thing and why?

 

He remembered when he was taken back to South Korea, there was a news reporter who seemed so eager to tell this case to the public. Park Chaerin. He honestly disliked her. And it might've been her, especially when he found out she created a website for people to read news articles. And it's this very website he's on. She told this case to the public when no one was allowed unless they had his consent, in which no one did. And he didn't want anyone to mention even a word, but she did so anyways.

 

* * *

 

_"It would've been better if you stayed back in Maine," she told him, "You'd be dead to the world anyways, so it shouldn't bother you."_

 

_"But what about my parents?"_

 

_"Why should I care about your parents? You're basically above them now, you're a vampire, if I'm correct, you're descended from the darkness demons of Laeryia, and those demons are descended from the royal angels of the darkness kingdom of Marea, and then you want to go back to those mortals?," she scoffed, "You're quite pathetic."_

 

_"He's far from pathetic," Xue Wu spoke up, "In fact, we're not sure what his kind is truly capable of, so I advise you to be careful, Chaerin."_

 

_"Are you saying he's too dangerous?," Chaerin asked with a smirk on her face._

 

_"No, I'm just saying barely anything is known about guardian vampires," Xue Wu turned around and grabbed Taehyung's hand, "How about we bring you back home," she looked up and glared at Chaerin, "To your family." Chaerin couldn't help but to just scowl at them, she believed it would've been better if Taehyung was announced dead to the world. Why was the government taking this risk and hiding a vampire in plain sight instead of where the other supernatural beings are meant to be? The whole idea was just stupid. In fact, she was sure the world would be better if all supernatural beings were just killed or detained like in the past._

 

_If only she knew that the world would never be the same without the existence of those beings._

 

_Just before Taehyung was about to knock on the front door of his house, he heard Chaerin say those hurtful words._

 

_"It would have been better if you truly died."_

* * *

 

 

How dare she? It didn't even matter if they despised each other, she broke a promise. All supernatural beings were sworn to secrecy, but here she is leaving so much hints. He was sure that one day, she was going to expose the existence of supernatural beings, she was going to expose him and everyone else. It didn't help that she most likely had plenty of evidence placed somewhere in her office. But if it was the case, that would definitely affect their image.

 

Imagine waking up one day, checking the news, and then finding out a famous K-Pop idol was actually killed in the beginning of 2007, and was just continuing on with their unlife as if they never died. How would his family react? There's no way they would be pleased.

 

It was no lie that Chaerin loved attention, it was no lie that Chaerin would do anything for attention, she loved to gossip about her peers, close friends, family, enemies, celebrities, it could be anyone. "Are you okay?," Jungkook finally asked.

 

Instead, Taehyung just laughed, hiding his fear of being exposed, hiding his anger, "The writer of this article must've been really bored to actually do this." Little did he know, Seokjin was able to see right through his act.

 

"Anyways, we have practice today in an hour, we should eat breakfast before it's too late."

 

And everything was back to normal, or at least it seemed that way. "Aren't you going to eat breakfast?," Seokjin asked, directing to Jimin and Taehyung. "No, I already ate," Jimin replied, "Me too," Taehyung said. He wasn't technically lying, he didn't eat breakfast, he drank it. There was no way he could imagine solid blood, that just seemed really wrong, like,  _really_   wrong.

 

"Okay then."

 

 After everyone left the living room for breakfast, Taehyung heard the sound of a new text message from his phone. He saw it was from an unknown number, but something wasn't right. He felt there was something strange going on, so he read the text to himself silently. His eyes grew wider with each line he read, and he knew that there was no way he would be able to solve the situation by himself. And there was one person he knew who might be able to help.

 

Running into his room, he quickly closed the door, pulled out his phone, and dialed the angel's phone number. She picked up immediately, "Why the heck are you calling me right now?"

 

"You have to come here right now, it's urgent."

 

Not even a minute passed when a bolt of lightning struck the center of the bedroom, leaving a mark, a glowing circle formed with a lightning symbol in the middle which glowed a bright yellow. A strong gust of wind blew around the room forcing Taehyung to close his eyes. He slowly opened them again, there stood Malayeka, her electric angel wings disappeared leaving just a few small sparks of lightning to fly around in the air before dissolving along with the symbol.

 

She rushed over to Taehyung, sitting on the bed with right next to him, it was only that moment when he noticed that she seemed to be wearing pajamas. Doing quick math, he figured that she was most likely preparing for bed, after all, she was no doubt an early sleeper.

 

Malayeka eyed the younger who appeared to be anxious, "What happened?," she asked, feeling concerned for him. Judging by his expression, she knew that now was no time to joke around, and that this time, something serious was happening. Something threatening.

 

He let out a shaky sigh before handing her the phone, in which she quickly snatched and read the text message that was sent to him, her eyes grew wider with each sentence. She dropped the phone, almost hitting the floor if it wasn't for Taehyung catching it with his dark mist.

 

"Taehyung," the fact that she called him by his real name and not a silly nickname just showed that this was no time for fun or games, "I think you might have to tell the others, or at least a manager or Bang PD." She placed a hand on his shoulder, "I wish we don't have to do this, but there's no way we can fix this situation by ourselves without causing a scandal, I'm sorry, I wish there was a way."

 

"Please," he begged, "I can't risk telling them, what if they kick me out?"

 

"Trust me, they won't," she put up an assuring smile, but they both knew that there was sadness hidden behind it, "human or not, you're Kim Taehyung, and I'm thankful for the fact that we've met."

 

"I'm also thankful for the fact that we've met," Taehyung spoke, there was nothing but silence for the next few minutes, "Actually, I have a plan, I will tell Bang PD and the managers about the situation, but I won't let the other members know, they shouldn't."

 

He leaned in and explained the whole plan, of course, it was risky, the risk of getting caught was too high. Especially with the existence of security cameras, but it was nothing the dark mist could cover up, and it'd be more helpful with it solidified. But the plan has to work, he won't ruin BTS, he mustn't.

 

After discussing the plan, it was time for Malayeka to go, she stood in the center of the room once more, the circle returning with the lightning symbol, her electric angel wings appeared and a bolt of lightning struck her, and she disappeared, leaving behind nothing but a pile of ash.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 _To Bang Shi Hyuk:_  
_You may not believe in magic and the supernatural, in which I don't blame you. Not even I believed in it, that was until twelve years ago, a serious incident happened. You've probably saw the most recent news article, about three wanted criminals who were arrested twelve years ago. I wasn't allowed to mention a word about it to the public without the boy's consent and permission. I did so anyways._  
_I, of course, changed a bit of the real story and didn't mention some parts. Like how the boy came back to life, and the fact that his ring is magical._  
_It was shocking, seeing him debut with six other humans, and yes, I'm referring to Kim Taehyung._  
_He should've thought twice before joining BTS, he should've thought about the consequences if his secret were to be exposed._  
_And before you ask: Who would believe me if I were to tell the public?_  
_I have all the evidence needed right in my office. Don't underestimate me._  
_If you don't believe me, you can even ask Taehyung about it, if you don't want me to expose his secret and ruin the band's name, do one of these two choices:_  
_1\. Make BTS disband_  
_2\. Kick Taehyung out of the group_  
_I won't stop until either I or Taehyung dies._  
_-Park Chaerin_

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The underlined parts are very important. Please keep those parts in mind.
> 
> Also, I came up with some weird story idea, what if there was an alternate universe where there were seven kingdoms and each member of BTS were princes from each kingdom, and they're form the year 860, historical Korea(hehe). But then whenever their fathers have a meeting together, they all pretty much have to be with each other, making them become close to each other over the years. And they meet up with a royal sorceress one night where they let her cast a spell which sends to an alternate universe where their counterparts are famous K-Pop idols and they are straight up terrified of the 2019 version of living. They can't go back until the next full moon, and their counterparts are also horrified meeting their historical counterparts. And they also have to hide their counterparts from the media or else chaos will occur. But they don't go a good job when one of them accidently gets all fourteen of them in big trouble.
> 
> I don't even know why it came to my head or how, but do you think I should write something like this. (I'll still do it anyways, I'm just asking if you like the idea.) Also, there isn't any serious angst, just an 'oh sh*t, we f*cked up big time, we're so dead now.'
> 
> There are also some characters I want to introduce you to in the later chapters:
> 
> Malayeka Silverling - Fulgerian-Angel-Female  
> Angelique Silverling - Fulgerian-Angel-Female  
> Aleron Bernard - French-Demon-Male  
> Sato Shinichi - Japanese-Shapeshifter-Male  
> Meinhard Schafer - German-Vampire-Male  
> Dolores Fernandez - Spanish-Werewolf-Female  
> Aeneas Jansen - Dutch-Shapeshifter-Male  
> Ruqayyah Ewidah - Arabian-Mage-Female  
> Adriana De Jong - Dutch-Angel-Female  
> Kristine Heltar - American-Vampire-Female  
> Tanaka Kasumi - Japanese-Shapeshifter-Female  
> Zhao Kai-Xin - Chinese-Demon-Male


	10. 9

* * *

 

 _Six Hours Later..._

Taehyung stared at the phone, yeah, he had a plan, but it could risk his place in the group. And he's 100% sure that Bang PD is going to have a talk with him sooner or later, since the text seemed to originally be meant to be sent to Bang PD. He sighed, the plan was risky, he wasn't even sure if Park Chaerin would even be in her office at such a late time. But maybe if he gave her a call...it might just work. He looked around the room and carefully observed what everyone was doing, Jimin was having a conversation with Jungkook and Hoseok, Namjoon and Seokjin were who knows where, and he hoped Yoongi was minding his own business. Sadly, there was a color surrounding Yoongi, "Mint green," he accidently spoke out loud.

 

Mint green showed confusion, curiosity, Yoongi must've noticed the anxiousness on Taehyung's face.

 

"Ocean blue," he whispered, seeing the color change from mint green to ocean blue. It meant concern or care, he needed to leave. As soon as possible. "You seem scared," Yoongi spoke. Taehyung knew...he was doomed. "I just-I was watching a scary video and...yeah! That was why I'm anxious and all that," he lied, unconvincingly, it didn't take a genius to figure that out. Yoongi just gave him a look which clearly showed he didn't believe him.

 

"I have a question," he said, after a few seconds of awkward silence, "What do you think about humans who are turned into vampires?"

 

Yoongi shrugged, "It doesn't really matter since they aren't real," that hurt, "But if I had to give an opinion, then maybe it's a gift or a curse, to make them suffer in regret for an eternity, or to give them another chance to do what they didn't have the chance to do when they were still human, why do you ask?"

 

"I'm just curious," Taehyung replied, he could see the mint green and ocean blue color still staying the same, both mixing at a certain point. A new color appeared...magenta. He gasped, it was in between the ocean blue and mint green. No. This would only result in a bad ending, he jumped up and dashed out the room, accidently leaving a trail of dark mist.

 

Yoongi of course noticed it, as he saw Taehyung dash out of the room. ' _What was that?_.' He watched it spin resembling a tornado, causing a strong gust of wind to hit everyone in the room. Hoseok glanced at Yoongi, noticing he seemed to be focusing on something, he followed his gaze only to see the mist spinning into the shape of a tornado, Jungkook and Jimin seemed to notice as well, since they looked in the same direction seeing the sight before them.

 

It glowed and drifted down to the ground, black smoke rose and an unfamiliar figure appeared. He seemed to be Korean but not at the same time, he somewhat resembled Taehyung, but he had glowing dark green eyes, had raven black hair, was thinner and also taller. His buttoned coat was a mix of purple and black, the lower part patterned with a snake skin design. He had on an equally dark shade of gloves and slick pants. Clipped onto the collars of his coat was a long violet cape with a design of black angel wings that reached onto the floor. In his hands was a long silver staff, the bottom was patterned and shaped like a snake tail, the top had silver angel wings wrapping around a glowing purple gem, there seemed to be what looked like dark colored clouds that could easily be been under the gem's transparent surface.

 

They found it odd when he turned to leave the room, without a single word, curious, they followed after the mysterious man, they saw him walk down the hallway, but as he reached the end of the hall, he disappeared into dust. That was when they heard two voices, a male and a female, they could barely make out what they were saying. But it seemed like it was coming from inside one of the rooms.

 

The sound of something hitting the ground loudly startled them, that was when they heard Taehyung shout, "Get away from me!"

 

* * *

 

"I see you were going to call someone," a woman's voice spoke as she walked up to the rare vampire, "What's stopping you?"

 

"Well, you're right in front of me anyways, so there's no point," Taehyung replied, "How did you even get in here?," he asked, gritting his teeth.

 

"I'm well known," Park Chaerin simply answered, "And I even managed to get through my career without even a single scandal, I'm an expert at avoiding these sort of situations."

 

"You still didn't answer my question."

 

"Fine," she sighed, "Security guards were on their break." She noticed the black ring, and smirked, she knew very well that it's what is helping Taehyung keep his true identity a secret, in keeping his part in the supernatural world a secret. 

 

"Nice ring you got there," she stated, Taehyung instinctively hid his hand behind his back, but it was no lie, it was indeed a beautiful ring despite its dark color. The pure black color of the ring, the black angel wings that held the purple gem.

 

It wouldn't even be the first time she caused another scandal to fall upon another famous idol, starting from SNSD's Taeyeon and many more, now, Taehyung would be the next one on her list. She just enjoyed watching as these articles get posted online, how fans react, how the agencies try to defend their artists, but it always ended up disappointing her when they ended, but this...it would definitely be amusing seeing it ruin BTS. She could already imagine how his bandmates would react, how his parents would react, how the antis and fake fans would react. In fact, all she needed to do is simply take off his ring when he's live, and his secret would be out right there.

 

After all these years of deciding to have mercy on the vampire, she decided that this would be the year when his secret is out. "It'd be nice if I could have it," she held out a hand, "How about this, give me your ring, and your secret is safe, I will dismiss the email I sent to Bang Shi Hyuk as a simple joke, and it'd be over."

 

"No."

 

She raised an eyebrow in question, "What? I thought you cared about keeping your secret," she reached behind his back, grabbing his hand and took a closer look at the ring, specifically, the gem. "Give me your ring," she demanded. There was a voice in her mind telling her to keep the ring all for herself. She just had to have that ring. But that was when she noticed the dark clouds trapped under the rings shiny surface.

 

Her eyes widened, there was no way that ring was any normal purple diamond ring.

 

It was a magic ring, and she was going to do what ever it takes to have it's powers.

 

"I told you to give me that ring!," she kicked him to the floor, his back hitting the wall hard, "I was convinced you'd do anything to keep your secret safe! I have the ability to expose it all!"

 

"Just those files and papers aren't enough convince everyone," Taehyung spat, Chaerin looked at him with a smug expression on her face, "Is that so?," she grinned, "These past years, I've been collecting more and more evidence, some getting a clear image of your face, like last night."

 

"You did quite a good job in erasing the police's memory of you, too bad, cause it'd take only this footage and they'd remember it all, it's quite surprising how you weren't able to erase Jimin's memory, I'm guessing he knows now."

 

"He wouldn't betray me," Taehyung spoke, "He even promised."

 

"And you promised him you won't hide anything from him."

 

He went silent at that, it was true, he promised not to hide such secrets, but he did so anyways. But there was also a reason, the Korean government doesn't take these things lightly, the only reason why they let him return to his family was because they pitied him. And they were afraid of him. "So are you going to give me that ring or not?," Chaerin asked again. He shook his head, exposing himself would mean he'd have to leave every human he cared about, and if it caused that big of a problem then he may be forced to leave to Tuneria, or Lumina where his oldest Seraphim ancestors lived, or even to Laeryia, it was a nice place and all, but he'd be the only vampire out of the demons there.

 

She gasped, "Are you serious?," her expression turned to anger as she kicked him hard, "Do you want to die or what?"

 

"Get away from me!," Taehyung shouted in anger, she stared at him in shock, but then she looked amused, "Oh my, you've definitely even gathered up the courage to say that to me, at least I can-"

 

"You heard him," a new voice cut her off, "Leave him alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what color do you think magenta represents?
> 
> In case you guys are confused(This is something I made up one night when I was having trouble falling asleep, thus, creating this whole story), no one can ever be born as a guardian vampire. They have to be from a royal lineage of both demons and angels, the demons have to be royalty descended from royal angels, and those royal angels have to be descended from Seraphim Angels, and that is already a rare case. The person has to have parents who are both human, and most of their blood has to be human blood. If they lack in any of these, they would be an aneli(I got it from the word 'angelic' *shrugs in British*). I don't know...I was just barely slept that night.  
> Anyways, so that would mean Taehyung is from a rare bloodline, and the reason why the only ring that would accept him was Vance's ring was because Vance immediately recognized him as a distant relative. At this point, I don't even know if the only reason why I started this was because I'm sleep deprived.
> 
> Also...Official kingdom colors:  
> Flacara - Red and Orange  
> Lumina - Gold and White  
> Tuneria - Purple and Black  
> Fulgeria - Yellow and Grey  
> Valia - Blue and White  
> Terene - Green and Brown  
> Vantia - Blue and Green  
> Also: If I can't finish this by the end of the school year, this will be on hiatus because I'm going to have to go to California for the whole summer.


	11. 10

* * *

 

 Chaerin turned to look at where the voice came from, instead, there was no one, but the small pieces of light dissolving into dust. She looked at the panicked Taehyung in anger, "You think you could distract me like that?," she raised a hand ready to slap the younger one more time, but she was interrupted again when the door flew open, and there stood Seokjin and Namjoon who was shocked from the sight. Chaerin stood up and glared at the vampire, "You useless, pathetic, and sad excuse for a guard-"

 

He felt something new take over him, a dark power, "Get the fuck out of here you bi-," he cut himself off, blinking for a moment. What just happened? He shook his head and took a step closer to her, " _Lay another finger on Taehyu- I mean, me, and you will regret ever existing in this world_."

 

"Oh, and which world should I live in? Marea? Laeryia?," she asked, not afraid of his threat.

 

" _Get out of here before I rip your neck open_ ," he said with a smirk and leaned in, his eyes turned into a pure black color only she was able to notice, " _I bet your blood would be sweet, unlike your personality_ ," he whispered. His eyes turned back to normal an he took a step back, "I suggest you consider that suggestion."

 

She gulped, "I-" she struggled to speak and instead, she glanced at the staff lying on the floor, and back at Taehyung, "I will, I just have something to collect," Chaerin ran to the staff and grabbed it, pointing it at the three others in the room.

 

"Put that staff down," Taehyung ordered, Chaerin didn't listen, the purple gem on the staff started to glow.

 

There were dangers of using that staff, it detects Vance's DNA in less than a split second, anyone else who dares to use it will die. And it would especially be bad if it was a non-magical who dared to use it. Sort of like his ring, anyone who wears his ring will have it's power. However, if they don't have the previous owner's permission, it could corrupt the thief of the gem and those around them.

 

Of course, he's heard multiple stories of how Vance said that he wanted the next person to keep the ring to be someone he knows he can trust, as soon as he sees the person, it would be as something clicked, and he'd know that it would be that person. Who knew that it would only be five hundred years after his death?

 

Taehyung should've expected it, the consequences of holding a powerful gem. He's been in many incidents where someone asked if they could try on the ring, at first, he thought it was just by the ring's magical vibe, he never thought the gem was actually powerful. The most powerful gem to exist in the three planets, Marea, Sperantine, and Earth. No one was sure if the gem of light was the most powerful or if it is darkness, but many say that they are both just as powerful as each other.

 

The gem of light was the most ancient, created in the beginning of time, and Taehyung's first ancestor who is still alive, which is no surprise, who was the first Seraphim, is the one who owns it. Taehyung could never imagine owning the gem of light, it was something that could only be owned by the most pure being. Taehyung was a predator of the night, a creature of darkness, owning the gem of light would no doubt just destroy him.

 

He's met the first Seraphim, the nameless angel. And the gem of light wasn't in a ring, it was placed in between his wings, and it glowed brighter than the sun, brighter than any star. The nameless Seraphim was a just ruler, and hearing about one of his descendants being turned into a vampire caused a huge commotion back in Lumina. Someone descended from the purest of angels turned into a creature of darkness? It was unbelievable. It was no surprise when Vincent was discovered to be the one behind this.

 

As soon as he met his vampire descendant, Kim Taehyung, a year after the incident, he was heartbroken in seeing how Taehyung was then. Just hours before the incident, he was a bright and cheerful person, he still was...on the outside. On the inside, Taehyung was broken, and was going through a lot of changes in his lifestyle.

 

Gladly, Taehyung began to accept the fact that he was no longer Kim Taehyung the human, but Kim Taehyung the vampire.

 

"I'm telling you one last time," he warned, "Put that staff down."

 

She didn't listen, and it glowed even brighter than before, his eyes widened and before he could do anything, a beam shot out from the bright gem and it hit him right on his head, causing him to fly backwards hitting the floor hard. He heard faint voices calling him from a distance, in which he was sure wasn't that far, but everything became unclear to him that moment.

 

He clutched his head from the extreme pain, a pain similar to a bullet piercing through his head. But he felt a sort of substance dripping from his head, he held out his hands seeing his them dripping with his black blood. He felt as if some creature was biting into his neck, its fangs piercing deep and dragging across his skin.

 

And that was all he remembered, pain, blood, too much blood, and then complete darkness.

 

* * *

 

Jungkook rushed into the room hearing once he heard the shatter of glass, he froze at the sight. Only Namjoon and Seokjin were conscious, but they seemed to have just woken up, shards of glass were scattered across the room. There was the same silver staff he saw minutes before, except the silver color slowly faded away until it became a color as dark as a starless night sky. There was a woman lying on the floor covered in cuts from the glass almost lifeless. There was too much blood, the smell making him want to throw up.

 

And then he saw Taehyung who looked the most injured of them all, also unconscious like the woman, but there was what seemed to be two deep new bite marks that seemed to have been dragged across his skin, from which a black substance poured out. He looked pale, too pale for Jungkook to stay comfortable, black liquid, in which he assumed was blood, dripping from his hands. The scent of blood was sickening and terrifying at the same time, there was only one question in his mind at the moment: 'What happened?'

 

He was pushed out of the way by Hoseok, who froze at the scene before him, and gasped, running to Taehyung, "Seokjin, Namjoon, what happened?," he asked.

 

They wasn't even sure what happened, the last thing he remembered was the gem on the staff glowing brightly, and then something hit Taehyung right on the head. An invisible force knocked them of their feet and they fell unconscious for no less than a minute before waking up and was 'welcomed' by the sight. If only this was a dream, it seemed to unbelievable to be actually happening.

 

"I'm not sure," Namjoon replied for the two of them, "I...we were knocked unconscious and woke up only a few seconds before you came in."

 

"We need to call an ambulance," Seokjin declared, he already stood up and reached into his pocket for his phone, he had no idea what to do. Everything happened all of a sudden, he was wondering if it was some sort of illusion. But it clearly wasn't, the situation didn't seem real at all, but he knew that it was really happening.

 

It was only until a matter of time before the ambulance actually arrived, Jimin took one look at the staff and knew what he had to do, Marean artifacts were to not be messed with, or else, the person will have to face the consequences. If he was right, there were two important Tunerian objects that everyone had to be careful with. He was going to keep it safe to make sure no one does any harm, he knew Taehyung was going to be okay. Yes, he was scared for his best friend, but he knew he was going to be okay.

 

Judging by the looks of the situation, Chaerin somehow survived the small but deadly explosion and Taehyung was hit with a powerful blast. He looked up around the room and saw that there was a black cloud covering the security cameras from seeing what was happening, after all, the mortal humans must never know of the supernatural.


	12. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know a thing about medical stuff, sorry.

* * *

 

They couldn't believe what the doctor had told them, it was just so much to believe, how could someone be possibly that injured from a stick? Even Jimin was having a hard time believing it, Taehyung was only hit in the head, not anywhere else. If he was, it would've been because of the glass, but this? The doctor had just informed them that there was an unidentified gem that was blocking his breathing, luckily, it was removed in time. But for Chaerin, it was too late. There was even multiple bullets found in his head, scars all over his body along with stab wounds, and even burn marks.

 

Namjoon didn't remember Taehyung being injured when he barged into the room with Seokjin, so that would mean the wounds had to be from before, but if Taehyung was that injured, why would he not tell any of them? The doctor told them the wounds were from hours ago, which were impossible. His blood was even black, and after a few tests, they couldn't even identify the blood type. So now, he's in a coma and the chances of him dying is high because of the fact that he has a new blood type, too many severe injuries, and extreme difficulty to breathe.

 

Due to it being late, they had to go home since they couldn't see Taehyung that night, but they would be able to by tomorrow. Somehow, the word of Taehyung being in the hospital got out, most likely because of the ambulances and police cars and passerby's. And because of that, their phones wouldn't stop with the endless notifications.

 

* * *

 

Silence.

 

Normally, Yoongi would've enjoyed it, but this silence was a silence full of dread. It was too quiet for his liking, and he couldn't fall asleep. He didn't want to lose Taehyung, it was just too painful to bear. It wasn't like Taehyung was just simply having a long break from BTS, no, this time, there was a chance he was leaving. Forever. It's only been four days since Taehyung fell into a coma, and it was the hardest four days of his life.

 

_When he saw the current condition of the younger, he was broken. An oxygen mask covered almost his entire face, and all of his visible wounds were stitched closed, Taehyung was barely recognizable. So he ran as fast as he could, hoping that maybe, just maybe if he ran fast enough, he would be able to outrun his problems and escape._

_After what felt like hours had passed, his legs gave up on him on the sidewalk, so he let his problems reach him and he let his tears flow down. He wasn't in a disguise, so many people recognized him and gave him looks of pity. A dark shadow crept up behind him, and he assumed it was from his imagination. But when his was suddenly surrounded by black smoke, he began to panic._

_And then he was back right outside of Taehyung's hospital room, he turned around to leave but instead, someone was right behind him. That someone turned out to be the same person he saw just minutes before the incident, "It's going to be alright," the person said reassuringly in English with a slight accent, it was barely noticeable, "Taehyung is strong, I know he'll be just fine."_

 

_Just before the man left, Yoongi quickly grabbed his wrist, or at least tried to, his hand went right through the man's hand, it was as if this man was a ghost, "Who are you? And why do you look so much like Taehyung? Are you related to him?," Yoongi asked, the man's green eyes quickly avoided eye contact, "It's complicated," he said with a sigh, "I'm Vance Vasilescu, and yes, I'm somewhat related to him."_

 

_"Yadaea," the man, Vance said, he walked further down the hallway disappearing from Yoongi's sight._

 

Yoongi already missed Taehyung so much and it hasn't even been a week yet. Bangtan needed each other, it was either all of them, or none of them. He missed Taehyung's bright smile, he missed Taehyung's unique personality, he missed how Taehyung was able to lift everyone's moods. To him, Taehyung was a complete mystery, Taehyung seemed to know so much about everyone just by taking one look at them, but there was so much to Taehyung that people didn't know. He never understood why everyone saw Taehyung's eyes as an ordinary brown color, but Yoongi saw it as a dark purple, contrasting with his personality was his eyes.

 

Taehyung's eyes were a mystery to Yoongi, they gave off an evil aura, even if there was nothing evil about him. Although it sounded strange, Yoongi missed the evil glint he'd always see in Taehyung's eyes, it was as if there was so much more to him, something more dangerous to him, and Yoongi couldn't help but to feel so attracted to it. 

 

* * *

  _-Two Weeks Later-_

 

"What's this?," Hoseok questioned out loud, he unfolded the sheet of paper and saw that the writing was in English. The handwriting was a bit too fancy, and the paper itself seemed old and dry, the bottom half was torn off. As Hoseok managed to read the writing on the paper, for some reason, he suddenly felt an uneasy feeling grow inside of him.

 

_Incantation - Tribulation_  

 

_When the sun is shrouded in darkness,_

_When the stars are extinguished,_

_When the mountains and valleys are made to vanish,_

_When the scrolls of fate unfold,_

_When all secrets become exposed,_

_When the oceans become flames,_

_When the sky is stripped away,_

_When Hell is set ablaze,_

_And when Heaven closes its gates,_

_Every soul to ever exist will come to regret all wrong it has done,_

 

 

It stopped there, the bottom half of the page was torn off and it was nowhere to be seen, most likely kept away, and a part of the last readable line was also torn away. He looked up and saw a shadowy figure, its red eyes were what most scared him. The shadow disappeared revealing the same man he saw the day of the incident, his red eyes turned back to green, "Beware, for my older brother seeks for revenge."

 

"Revenge?"

 

"Read the back of the paper," the man instructed, Hoseok did as he was told, flipping the sheet of paper over, and he saw more writing on the back.

 

 

_Incantation - Salvation_

 

_I swear by the shining stars,_

_I swear by the purest of hearts,_

_I swear by the blinding sun,_

_I swear by the pale moon,_

_I swear by the life of my own,_

_I swear by the knowledge unknown,_

_Bring to us our deserved victory,_

_Guide us to the Gardens of Eternity,_

_I, Jung Hoseok, Hunetor of Vantia,_

_Seek protection from eternal dread,_

 

 

"Why is my name on here?," he asked, looking at the mysterious man suspiciously, who sighed, "That sheet of paper is no ordinary paper, one spell can lead to the destruction of the universe, one can protect you from danger," the person explained. It didn't take a genius to guess that the first one he read was the one that would supposedly cause the destruction of the universe, and the second one was the one that would supposedly bring protection.

 

He looked back up and saw that the man had disappeared, leaving no trace behind other than a cloud of smoke, the stranger never answered his question though. Why was his name on the paper? But those questions would have to be answered later on, because all of a sudden, the door to his room burst open, revealing Seokjin.

 

"Hoseok, T-Taehyung, he woke up."

 

* * *

 

The six of them had rushed to the hospital, not caring that half of them didn't tie their shoelaces properly. But that didn't matter anymore, because Taehyung was awake and okay, but when the hospital called, they said there was a problem, causing them to become anxious. Hoseok wasn't even worried about the fact that a strange man had visited him in his room, and that a mysterious sheet of paper had his name written in fancy writing on it. After hearing the news, he quickly folded the paper and placed it in his pocket.

 

It was only a matter of time before they made their way to room 723, where they saw a female doctor standing outside, she gave them a nod, letting them know they could enter.

 

Jungkook was the first one in the room, and he felt so relieved knowing Taehyung had woken up from his coma. Taehyung also seemed happy to see them, a large smile on his face, although he did seem to be a bit uncomfortable on the hospital bed, it didn't bother Taehyung, because he was alright, and he was alive, and he managed to wake up while his bandmates were still young and alive and well.

 

"Hyung," Jungkook barely managed to say, before he rushed to the bedside, Taehyung reached out a hand, holding the younger's hand tightly and not wanting to let go.

 

 _Hyung_ , Taehyung repeated the word to himself in his head. For some reason, that word sounded so familiar,  _hyung_.

 

"H-hyu-hyung," Taehyung managed to say, although it was with an accent, " _Gkao uun hugh lo_ ," he said emotionally. Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows, "Huh?"

 

"What did you say?," Taehyung blinked, hearing familiar words he just couldn't understand. He felt like he's heard them before, but he just couldn't actually remember them, " _Yai ki'_?"

 

"Taehyung!," Seokjin called, rushing to the bedside, "Are you alright?"

 

" _Ta tao bang o_ ," he said with a frown on his face.

 

So this was what they meant by 'there was a problem,' Taehyung doesn't remember Korean, and he's speaking a new and unknown language.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yadaea means farewell in Sperant, some language I made up and added a few words from other languages for this. Also, the eyes are the windows to the soul, and it seems Yoongi is the only one with the ability to see Taehyung's true eyes.  
> Gkao uun hugh lo = I missed you so much  
> Yai ki' = What did you say?  
> Ta tao bang o = I dont't understand what you're saying at all  
> One more thing: I'm all about the foreshadowing sh*t


	13. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never do editing until weeks after I post the chapter, there's probably lots of mistakes.

* * *

_Past_

_December 28, 2006_

 

"You'll never believe who Andrei found," Michael placed a stack of papers on the dark wooden table, Vincent reading one page as soon as possible. An evil smile formed on his face, but his expression turned back to a doubtful one, "It doesn't only depend on his blood," he pointed out, "How old is he?"

 

"He's currently ten, but he's turning eleven on the 30th," Michael informed.

 

Vincent nodded, "He even shares the same surname as me, for my Korean name."

 

"Did you say he's ten?," Andrei interrupted, "Don't you think that's too young?" He sighed when he realized that wasn't going to change their minds, "Taehyung is still unexperienced in this world, shouldn't we just keep an eye on him for now," he suggested, "And then we take him when he's at least fifteen."

 

"I don't see anything wrong with his age," Michael said, raising an eyebrow at the youngest, "The younger he is, the better, we'd be able to influence him more."

 

"But-," Andrei cut himself off, though he would never want to admit it, he never enjoyed the life of crime. Being a known criminal made living too difficult, having to keep a low profile at all times, having to hide and being chased by policemen. It was frustrating and tiring, he couldn't even go to the store and buy something without having to leave as soon as possible. He couldn't even rest without knowing there was a chance that police officers could find them anywhere and anytime and arrest them. All he wanted was to just live the normal life of a hunetor vampire.

 

Michael and Vincent were the only people in this entire universe he had left, it was Michael's family who took him in after his family disowned him once they discovered his powers. Apparently, his family believed that one day, he would decide to turn against the king and try to take over Tuneria using his abilities of illusions and the ability to change his voice. Ironically, he felt like he didn't even have a voice anymore.

 

As much as he hated his life of being a wanted criminal feared by all, he couldn't just simply leave it behind. Leaving that life behind would mean leaving his close friends, if he could even call them friends anymore. Andrei started to notice how Vincent and Michael had secret conversations pretty often. At first, he didn't care much, people whether they were human or not needed their privacy. But it wasn't until he found out that they were talking behind his back, saying he became too weak and how Earth had influenced him too much.

 

Those words hurt him a lot, and he realized that the only reason why they kept him was because of his powers and how they could affect the mind of others. They were simply using him. Andrei hated to admit that he was too weak to handle being in this foreign world by himself, everyone feared him, everyone hated him, everyone avoided him. Even the people who he gave his trust to.

 

"Fine," he gave in, "We'll do it." The other two hunetors seemed pleased with his decision. There was no point, every time they had an argument, it was always them who won, simply because of the fact that they were older than him, and they were born into respected families. As for himself, he was born into a financially unstable family who lived off of only forty diamonds a day. Even though he was an only child and he only had a mother after his father died when he made a trip to Earth, he still never had enough blood to drink each day. His mother never truly cared for him, so she didn't care much when he was banished from Marea and Sperantine.

 

Andrei was lost and trapped, and he felt like his freedom was taken away from him as well. If he was able go back to five hundred years in the past, he would've went against Michael and Vincent. At this point, he wasn't even sure who he was or what he could've been if he hadn't gone astray.

 

* * *

 

_A few days before_

_South Korea_

 

Jimin sighed as he stared out the window. It was summer, meaning it was sunny, hot, and being a werewolf didn't help it much. At least...not until now. That day was a normal day, they were on their way to a photo shoot, and the sun was shining brighter than ever. It was almost as if it was mocking them in this way, not that Taehyung was able to be associated with purity and light now that the wolf knew better. Honestly, he wished it was cloudy, he felt like an earthen vampire who was allergic to all natural light and all things holy.

 

In fact, because it was so warm, he even wished that it would snow. He didn't see any problem in that, it was currently boiling outside, but snow would make everything colder. But it was literally summer, just the idea itself would be laughable. He wasn't lying when he said he wished it would snow. Maybe he wasn't thinking properly, no one had a jacket with them, if it were to snow, it'd change the situation and make it more difficult. He didn't fail to notice how his ring began to glow brighter, "What the-"

 

"Why is your ring glowing?," he heard Namjoon who was sitting beside him as.

 

Yes, that ring was supposed to protect him from the dangerous human eyes, and he still can't get over the fact that he just discovered how he wasn't human just less than three weeks ago. At least he found out why the doctors always seemed to be so mysteriously strange during all of his appointments, now they don't have to lie, but that's not what he's worrying about. What he was worrying about was the fact that this ring was glowing and it shouldn't because it's not magical. But what if it's just that  _he_ is the one that's magical.

 

Now, he has one more goal in mind: _'Discover more about my origins and family history, and also find out why this ring is glowing when it shouldn't because it's not a magical ring.'_

 

He snapped out of his thoughts once he noticed small white specks drifting around in the air. It wasn't windy, so it wasn't like a blizzard or anything. Either way, it doesn't change the fact that it's summer and it shouldn't be snowing. Unless his not so serious wish came true. Or he has the ability to control weather, or the Earth is being strange once more. It wouldn't surprise him much if it was the last possible explanation, Earth wasn't the only planet that sustained life, and out of all the planets, it had one of the worst reputations. Not the worst, just in the worst fifty planets, pollution played a major role.

 

To test if his theory was correct, the theory of him being able to control the weather because he figured, if he were to do something stupid, he might as well get it over with. So he pressed his finger against the now cold glass, "Warm and sunny," he whispered to himself, then he let himself focus. When he opened his eyes, he saw that it was indeed warm and sunny, he thought about rain, deciding he should also give it another go. As expected, it was raining, a bit too heavily than expected but it was still raining.

 

"Aha! I knew it!," he accidentally shouted, gaining the attention of everyone else.

 

"Is it just me or is the weather acting strange today?," Namjoon questioned, he glanced at Jimin who nervously smiled, and back at the others.

 

"Yeah, it was," Hoseok replied, "It was snowing a few minutes ago."

 

Jimin fake smiled, "Oh, how strange..."

 

* * *

 

 

Years have passed and- okay, hours has passed and Jungkook still had no clue what was going on with his cousin, he remembered back when Jimin first joined and Jungkook had to hold back to urge to point and scream, "You?!" Of course, being the good cousin he was, he kept quiet. Soon, Namjoon somehow found out how they were related and they received endless questions, and when they asked how he knew, he said that a someone he knew told him. That someone has still remained a mystery for three years, or four.

 

"Seriously, what are you doing?," Jungkook asked again, his tone slightly more serious.

 

"Don't you find it weird how our parents barely told us anything about our great-grandmother?," was what he got in response.

 

"They probably have their reasons, she could've been the cause of the death of a whole village or used to sell drugs or something."

 

"Or maybe she might've been a werewolf," Jimin said, causing the younger to stare at him blankly, "Since when were you interested in these things?"

 

"It was a dark and stormy night," Jimin started in a dramatic voice, "And I realized that my dongsaeng is a dick-"

 

"Hey!" Jimin smiled and scanned another page, one lesson he learned was that if anyone were to do research on the supernatural, never do it on the internet. No one knows if the person writing the information could be on crack and say that werewolves were allergic to humans. After his mini existential crisis he had earlier that day, he texted Jaengmin secretly gave him two whole books, one that was on supernatural beings and rare cases when they could be born from two human parents. It was obvious that Jungkook was definitely a werewolf but didn't show it. He visited his parents a week before with Jungkook, and he overheard a conversation about how they turned into wolves by the time they were two years old. The doctors told them that it'd be a better choice to have them killed like all the others when these incidents happened.

 

When he heard what the doctors tried to convince his parents to do, he was disgusted. It was clear how they believed that werewolves shouldn't live simply because they're part wolf. The way they thought of shapeshifters was even worse, they believed that shapeshifters were just like animals. Just hearing that made him feel like he didn't have human rights, because apparently, if you aren't human, you don't deserve human rights. Now he understood why the supernatural had to be kept away from humans.

 

Werewolves and shapeshifters were treated like animals, angels were often exaggerated in stories so they were overestimated, demons were often made to seem like cruel heartless beings who took as many slaves as they could, vampires were seen as sadistic murderers who lived off of the terror of humans, witches and mages were often made out to be evil in stories often putting curses on everyone they knew and would laugh about their victim's terror. Jimin could understand why Taehyung never told him, it was human nature to think of other beings as animals or monsters. Jimin grew up as a human for his entire life, so it was understandable.

 

Humans would only know what it felt like when they have to live a day as a supernatural being, knowing that humans, beings who are just like them, the only difference is that they don't have powerful abilities, would judge them and criticize them for one mistake while humans could get away with millions. Even angels were imperfect, beings who are the personifications of purity and nobility made mistakes. Just take a look at the kings of the seven kingdoms of Marea five hundred years ago, it just proves that even angels weren't as perfect as everyone imagines them to be.

 

It reminded him of himself, being an idol having so much people look up to him, one small mistake and the entire human race is against him. But people know that it's only normal for a person to be imperfect, now, they imagine an angel to be kind, gentle, pure, noble, innocent, basically so much that is impossible for anyone to reach, even the most purest of angels.

 

Jungkook's voice interrupted him from his thoughts, he was reading the book of magical artifacts, thank goodness it was written in Sperant, "Why does this look like my bracelet?"

 

He pointed to a picture of a silver bracelet, the one that was given to him on the day he became a trainee. It was decorated with golden crystals that glowed brightly, just like how it used to look like. It wasn't until a few years ago when they returned home only to find out that the crystals lost it's glow. The silver turned completely black, and the crystals became a dark shade of purple.

 

"Do you understand the writing?"

 

Jimin nodded, he read the first paragraph of the page out loud, "It's a minor artifact created in Stralucire by a mage, it's crystals are one kind of millions that guards the stars, although it's crystals are one of the weakest, it is important to keep it safe for the well-being of humanity, the only beings that depend on the life of a star. About one hundred years ago, it was given to a werewolf for safe keeping. She moved to Earth a few years later, and soon found out her destined soulmate was a human man from Korea. So she changed her name to be Yoo Hana, she brought the crystals with her to Earth, and she continued her life on Earth. That was until she was discovered to be a werewolf and was killed by hunters. Her descendants live the life as humans. The crystal is impossible to be broken, but if the current owner is exposed to the owner of the darkness gem, the crystals will be under the influence of the darkness, the only way to reverse the effect is by having the owner of the darkness gem break the curse."

 

"The darkness gem?," Jungkook repeated, he turned the page and read the English title, there was no picture to show what it looked like. "Is it referring to this?"

 

"Despite it being the most ancient gem, it was discovered only six hundred years ago in the darkest point of Tuneria. It was split into two separate gems, one of them is able to be broken. No one is sure of what will happen once it's broken, inside the gem are cursed souls and dark magic, so it is believed that those forces would be set free and bring death to the universe. But others believe that the chance of that happening is small because of the second most ancient gem, the gem of light, the first to be discovered. Only a dark angel with sacred blood will be able to possess the most of its power, but even then, they only have access to a small portion of it's magic, and even with that magic, they have the power to eliminate multiple galaxies at once. There was only one sacred-blooded angel in history to own the gem, and he was Prince Vance Vasilescu. The current owner of the gem is-" he immediately stopped himself before he could continue, he made a promise to not tell the secret. What made it more difficult was the fact that he kept wanting to read it, more and more and more.

 

"Who?"

 

"It...it doesn't say, it just says the current owner is unknown," Jimin lied, regretting even translating a small part of it for Jungkook. What he did was dangerous, yet, he'd done so anyways. If he wanted to to keep himself and everyone else around him safe, he needed to be extra careful. He's already made a mistake, he can't let it happen again.

 

* * *

 

 

_Present Day_

 

Jaengmin felt unsure about going to Korea, he's never been there ever since he turned into a vampire. When he woke up, all he remembered was his name, he remembered nothing from his past. So he chose to stay in Maine and spend the rest of his life on Earth there. He was afraid of meeting someone from his past, only for that person to realize that he doesn't remember them at all. But now, it's been almost ten years since he became a vampire, and he was going to return to Korea for a quick visit.

 

He arrived to the hospital with a potion in his hand, a language potion. Honestly, he would've arrived with Chaeryung if it weren't for the fact that she cared about if her socks matched or not. For some reason, she just hated matching objects, apparently, it was too much for her eyes to handle. Now, the vampire pressed his ear against the door and heard familiar voices. It would be the first time meeting the other members, but Taehyung talked so much about them that it was as if he knew them very well.

 

He carefully pushed the door open and entered the room causing seven pairs of eyes to stare at him. Jaengmin felt nervous at the attention for some reason, for someone who never actually cared about it. "J-Jaengmin? Is that you?"

 

Jaengmin's eyes widened, he stared at the person in shock

 

It wasn't Taehyung or Jimin who spoke...

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also: Who do you think is the third person who recognized Jaengmin? I'm all about foreshadowing and backstories and drama and all that.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> And yes, I'm leaving you guys on a cliffhanger.


	14. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and I missed you all. I was hoping I could give you guys a longer chapter, but I promise I'll try to do better.
> 
> I know you guys probably think I'm dead by now, but I was really hesitant to post this chapter. I just felt like it wasn't good enough and you guys deserve much more than my short chapters I normally give you. Well, I'm back, and I'll be back to updating at least once or twice every month.

 

* * *

 

 Everyone stared at the dancer in shock, although it was mainly Jimin, Taehyung still couldn't understand Korean, so he was just confused. "You're Lee Jaengmin," Hoseok repeated, taking a step closer, "the boy in my class who went missing nearly ten years ago, by the river."

 

"My best friend."

 

Jaengmin felt like he was hit with a wave of guilt. Was Hoseok telling the truth? Or...

 

"How do I know you aren't lying?," he asked as he put the bag on the hospital bed, secretly gesturing for Taehyung to drink it. Of course, Taehyung gulped down the entire potion.

 

The others panicked, Namjoon shouted, "Wait!, you shouldn't drink that!"

 

Taehyung processed the bitter taste in his mouth, his favorite kind of blood was bitter blood, but this...was too much. "Jaengmin, you suck at making juice," he winked and smiled.

 

Hoseok sighed and took Jaengmin's hand and led them outside the room, obviously for a conversation. "So do you really not remember me?," he asked, his eyes showing genuine sadness and hurt.

 

Jaengmin was the one person who Hoseok trusted the most in the past, with his secrets, his ideas, his strange beliefs in the ghosts and the undead. If only he knew that his beliefs were turned out to be true. Sadly, Jaengmin remembered none of it. And it hurt.

 

"I lost my memories of everything that happened before that day, it was this German dickhead that found me in the middle of a forest," Jaengmin rolled his eyes remembering how Meinhard kept asking him questions about tomatoes, as if he would actually remember that. Chaeryung was the only one who he somehow managed to consider normal, until she revealed her true colors, ultimate weirdness. Not that he wasn't, but that didn't matter right now.

 

"German?"

 

Jaengmin sighed and began to explain everything aside from the fact that he's not exactly human. He was sure to not include anything that could hint at the use of magic or the paranormal, no human should know about that anyways.

 

"I'm sorry that I don't remember any of my memories with you, but maybe we could try to still be...friends," Jaengmin offered with a smile, "You probably miss me  _so_   _much_."

 

"Of course I do," and then they made their way back into the hospital room where they saw Taehyung ripping the tubes and wires off of him, "These are so uncomfortable, I'm going to sue this universe!"

 

Hoseok panicked, but Jaengmin chuckled, "Don't worry, he's not in the right state of mind right now."

 

"Bu-"

 

"Shush."

 

 Taehyung looked so happy while the other members were just so confused, Hoseok smiled fondly at the sight. "Oh my god!," he shouted, he rolled off the bed and laughed, "I feel so happy!"

 

But his happy expression turned into one of disgust- which was actually his strange way of showing affection - when he noticed who was standing in the doorway, "Ew, why are you here?"

 

Namjoon then asked in a serious tone, "Taehyung, are you okay?"

 

"No," he replied, "I'm fine as fuck!"

 

Yoongi couldn't help but to sigh as the conversations continued, they were getting more and more ridiculous with each passing minute. he didn't know how, but now they were talking about... camels?

 

 "And then she appeared out of nowhere and said, 'Oh, you're not a camel. '"

 

He was too busy in trying to figure out how his life led up to this moment, he didn't notice how Taehyung quietly approached him until he was engulfed in a hug, "Hyung, I missed you," he whispered.

 

 Yoongi rolled his eyes and smiled, "I missed you too."

 

* * *

 

 A week has passed and Taehyung was finally out of the hospital. Malayeka was more than glad that they didn't have to go with their plan, since it involved too much violence and false accusations. So after Park Chaerin was announced dead, Malayeka had snuck into her office and apparently burnt the evidence...?

 

That wasn't apart of the plan, but okay.

 

 "You must be thirsty," Jimin commented, he handed him a juice box. There was paper taped over it, written on it was 'cherry juice.' Very convincing, if Taehyung must say. "You should have some juice."

 

 "Wow," he pretended to be impressed, " You definitely deserve an award. " 

 

And now the other members probably think they're doing illegal drugs now, yay.

 

 "And then they came with a super legit police car," Taehyung continued on with the story, "But I didn't know what happened because Aleron pushed me into a hole." The police car he was talking about was just a n ordinary car and they painted and glued stickers all over it. How did his parents not find out about his night journeys, he did not know.

 

The conversation continued on and Taehyung had somehow...killed the juice box? Jimin was confused at first but then decided that if the fact that werewolves are real, then the fact that Taehyung had just summoned bacteria to kill the juice box is completely normal.

 

Namjoon walked into the room a few minutes later, "Taehyung, Bang PD wanted to talk to you about something." So Taehyung got up and left, they were in the meeting room, but what ever they needed to talk about was probably top secret that they had to talk somewhere else.

 

Just as Jimin was about to leave, Namjoon stopped him, "Wait, I need to talk to you privately, back at our apartment." Something made him feel nervous, but he trusted Namjoon. It was probably just something about the group anyways.

 

* * *

 

The second Taehyung stepped into the office, he already knew what was going to happen. It must've been about the blackmailing issue. That's when he finally remembered:  _They know. They know he's a vampire._

 

What if they decide to kick him out, make him leave? Why would they let a monster stay? He was basically a mosquito in the form of a man. Who would be okay with that? No one in their right mind would actually-

 

 "Taehyung," one of their managers interrupted his thoughts, " Have a seat. "

 

He mentally prepared himself for what was to come, he didn't even realize that he was breathing heavily, "Hey, don't worry, you're not in trouble," Bang PD said, " Calm down. "

 

"Okay, we just want to ask you some questions," he said, and then asked the first one , "Are you alright?"

 

Taehyung nodded.

 

" Is it true? Are you really a vampire? "

 

He nervously looked around and gulped, but then answered honestly, "Yes, it's true, I'm a vampire."

 

* * *

 

Taehyung had explained everything to them, crying at some point, but that didn't stop him from continuing. By the time he was done, everyone still looked like they didn't believe him. They couldn't. The whole existence of vampires was illogical, something someone from hundreds or thousands of years ago created to scare children. There was no way it was true, it just couldn't be.

 

That is until they asked for proof.

 

Taehyung silently whispered the magical words, and his appearance changed drastically. His hair turned black, skin turned pale, his irises became purple, and two of his teeth turned sharp, it looked as if it could cut through nearly anything before him. And that was what scared him. For some reason, his appearance didn't scare them, in fact, he was the only one in the room who actually looked scared.

 

"Is there anything we don't know about vampires?"

 

"Well, the stuff you see about vampires on the internet such as us not being able to eat garlic, stand in the sun, and fly, do apply to some vampires, only the vampires completely from Earth origin, with no non-human ancestors which is actually very common since normally, we have soulmates who aren't human, but in my case, no," Taehyung explained, "Some vampires are able to fly, like me, but I don't do it often."

 

"So if you aren't from earth, then where are you from?," one of the managers asked.

 

"I'm from...Laeryia," Taehyung replied, he's only been there three times in his life, and the last time he was there was before he joined BTS, so a lot has probably changed since then.

 

"Okay," Bang PD wrote something down on piece of paper, "You can go now."

 

Taehyung stood up and left, he walked down the hallway and noticed a clock above one of the doors, "It's already night time?" How did time pass that quickly? He shrugged it off and tried to look for the others. Suddenly, he got a phone call from Seokjin.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Taehyung, we decided to go home early today, if you don't want to go home alone, you could always just go with Namjoon since he's still in the studio, okay?"

 

"Okay, I will, don't worry," he assured with a small smile, "just eat dinner without me, goodnight." He ended the call and put the phone back in his pocket.

 

Now, he decided to stay and wait for Namjoon, because suddenly, he had a feeling Namjoon was going to be in danger if he went home alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we're like...still kind of at the beginning of the story still, but I'll figure it out.


	15. 14

 

* * *

 

"Finally you're done," Taehyung said teasingly when he saw Namjoon walk out of the elevator. Namjoon smirked, "I would've been later if it weren't for you."

 

"That's true, just always remember to be back home before it's ten," Taehyung reminded, night time was a dangerous time, he knew from experience. It was the time when most criminals, such as himself, would be lurking around the streets at night. He's even seen some...gruesome sights while being chased by the police. Unfortunately, that led the police to also assume he was a murderer since he'd run past the crime scene.

 

"Nothing has ever happened to me at night," Namjoon said, "Why would it?"

 

"That doesn't change the fact that you're famous and known by lots of people," Taehyung argued, carefully looking down on the sidewalk to avoid tripping, "Anyone could be targeting you and no one would know about it until it happens, I hate to say it, but the security at concerts aren't the best, it's a miracle none of us has been killed yet."

 

"Why are you even doubting the security?," Namjoon asked, "They literally check to make sure everyone including us is safe."

 

Taehyung gave him a rather disappointed look, a look that asked, 'Are you serious?' He breathed out an rolled his eyes, "Do you seriously have that much faith in them?," his tone made it sound like he was annoyed, or disgusted, or mad, "What about me?," he pointed to himself.

 

"Okay, I do trust them, but probably not as much as you think I do," Namjoon admitted, still looking in front of him, "But I trust you more, I get that there are things you hide from us, but it's not like I don't either, and I know you have a good reason for hiding secrets just like any other person."

 

"Just don't trust the bodyguards or security too much," Taehyung said, trying to finish the conversation as they were slowly reaching their apartment, "Not even the police, there's only so much they can do to protect us, but if you think about it, it's basically nothing."

 

Namjoon scoffed and turned to look at him with a glare, "So are you trying to say that you can protect us better than they can?"

 

"I'm not!," Taehyung quickly denied, "I just really don't trust those people."

 

The next words Namjoon said made him regret even starting this conversation, "And why should I trust you?"

 

Taehyung couldn't say anything after that, he just stayed silent and let Namjoon speak, it was true, Namjoon had plenty of reasons to not trust him.

 

"You're always going out late at night doing who knows what, and then you come back early in the morning and then go to sleep," he began to rant, "You don't even say goodnight, you're always so secretive about where you're going every night, it's a good thing you decided to stop after you came back from the hospital, it's probably connected to why Park Chaerin tried to kill you, and maybe you were the one who tried to kill her." He was lost in his anger, he didn't even think before speaking, not realizing how hard his words broke the vampire's heart.

 

"For all I know, you could be some monster trying to manipulate everyone."

 

"Is that what you really think about me?," Taehyung asked in a whisper, yes, he let Namjoon speak, but he didn't expect him to accuse him of murder. Humans always thought of vampires as murderers, maybe he did try to kill Chaerin without even realizing.

 

"Is your trust in me that low?," Taehyung asked in a louder voice. "If you really think of me as a monster, than I'll show you a monster," he growled, now, he didn't care about the color of fear which flashed in Namjoon's eyes. He grabbed his wrist and dragged him into an alley, his grip tightened as his anger grew. 

 

"Wai-"

 

"Shut up!," Taehyung shouted, he threw him on the cold, cement ground. When Namjoon tried to get up, Taehyung had already pinned him down and punched him hard, using his strength he had as a human. All his anger he had before was replaced with shock and fear when he saw Namjoon had become unconscious, what happened? Everything had happened in a blur, he didn't even realized what had happened before it became violent.

 

They've had fights before, it was only normal, but why was this one so violent? The most that had happened before was when Hoseok had slapped Jungkook a few years ago, when they didn't know each other as well as they did now. Namjoon didn't deserve this, Taehyung did.

 

"Hyung?," he called in a weak voice, so that no one could hear him but the two of them. He was about to say more, until a voice in his head interrupted him.

 

" _Just leave him here,_ " the voice said, it was a voice that wasn't his, a voice he didn't recognize. Reluctantly, he let go of Namjoon's hand to listen more to what the voice was telling him, " _You've been wronged by him, he doesn't deserve your love or protection._ "

 

"That's...that's not true!"

 

" _Yes it is, he doesn't deserve it one bit,_ " the voice continued on, " _If you let your guard down around him, he will take advantage of it and slander you. You will be slandered all over the world, don't let him fool you, you'll be safe if you listen to me._ "

 

" _Just give me control and you'll be safe_ ," the voice finally convinced Taehyung. He didn't know what he was thinking at the time, but he found himself losing the last bit of control he had over himself.

 

* * *

 

When Namjoon woke up, he found himself in his bedroom. The curtains were blocking the sunlight from entering, and if Namjoon payed attention, he could see the silhouette standing in the closet.

 

He got out of bed and looked around the room, only to be surprised once he caught a glimpse of his reflection. On his face was a large, blue bruise on his jaw. "How did this happen?," he asked himself. Suddenly, all the memories from the previous night came back in a flash. He felt guilty for what he had said to Taehyung, should he apologize? He really should.

 

By the time Namjoon was done brushing his teeth, he walked into the dining room where everyone else was having breakfast. Strangely, everyone looked normal, as if nothing had happened the night before. All eyes watched him as soon as he entered, they all suddenly looked concerned for him.

 

"What happened?," Jungkook asked, noticing the bruise on Namjoon's jaw.

 

"Oh, some people tried to attack us on our way home," Taehyung replied, not looking up from his plate of food, "Don't worry, they didn't hurt us that much."

 

Namjoon suspiciously looked at Taehyung, he was absolutely, positively, sure that it was Taehyung who punched him last night. Everyone believed him and went back to eating, soon enough, it was only Namjoon staring at Taehyung curiously. Taehyung looked up from his plate and gave him a sinister smile, "Oh Namjoon, it's okay, I wasn't hurt."

 

Something was strange about Taehyung now, the Taehyung right now sitting with him during breakfast was definitely not the same Taehyung he remembered from yesterday. Was it because of what he said last night? Or was it something else that no one could understand.

 

Unfortunately, no one knew that last night, Taehyung had unknowingly surrendered himself to a villainous spirit.

 

* * *

 

_Taehyung tried to find out where he was, but it was no use. The only thing in his sight was just darkness, everywhere he turned was just black around him. So then, he walked, and walked, and walked. He kept walking for who knows how long, he wasn't sure where he was, the memories of the previous day was unclear to him._

 

_It seemed like hours had passed since he started walking, searching for a way out._

 

_Finally, it seemed like a miracle had happened, the blackness around him slowly turned brighter with each step he took. It has to be a good thing. It just has to. Apparently, it seemed that he got his hopes too high, it was just white around him now. Now, it was far too bright for his liking, recently, he's become less and less fond of light._

 

_His eyes grew wide when he saw someone walking not too far from him, desperately, he ran faster until he was close enough for the person to hear him clearly. However, the closer he got, the more familiar the person seemed to be._

 

_The person turned around and smirked, "It's nice meeting you for the first time, Taehyung," he instantly greeted. Taehyung was at a loss for words, the person standing in front of him was himself, but yet he wasn't at the same time. His eyes were just empty, his skin was pale, and his lips were dark grey, nearly close to black. Taehyung gasped when he realized that he didn't have his ring on, but the person in front of him did._

 

_"It seems you noticed I have what supposedly belongs to you," the other him grinned at him, he pointed to the ring on his finger, "I am the spirit living inside of this gem, so I've always been here, watching you, knowing your weaknesses."_

 

_He held the ring closer to Taehyung, "You may not remember it, but you've given full control to me, while you were vulnerable and weak," he snapped his fingers, causing the darkness to grow closer to Taehyung, before the vampire even realized it, it was as if ropes suddenly tied around his limbs and pulled him back into the dark. No matter how hard he struggled, he could do nothing but watch as the other him disappeared into the light he was forcefully taken away from._

 

_Taehyung had no idea what happened, but he just knew that whatever he did last night was a huge mistake._


	16. 15

 

* * *

 

Jungkook wasn't too sure what was wrong with Taehyung, all he knew was this Taehyung sitting right next to him is definitely not the same one from yesterday. His face had no emotion whatsoever, even when he was smiling, it just seemed empty. Something just wasn't right.

 

As soon as he was done, he put his plate in the sink and left back to his room, they had to just film for a few videos that would definitely have fans coming up with plenty of theories, predictions, and much more.

 

It was probably going to take a few hours at most, so he made sure to bring his phone this time. Last time he didn't, he had nothing to do for the entire day, yes, the entire day. The videos were only going to be a few minutes long, but there were also pictures that needed to be taken, so it just adds another two hours probably.

 

He got dressed and was on his way to the living room when he walked past Taehyung's room, the door was slightly opened when he heard Taehyung speaking to himself. It's not his right to spy on him, but he couldn't help it after he heard his name being mentioned.

 

Taehyung was just sitting on the bed, staring at the wall in front of him, "You're so worried about them for no reason," he said.

 

"I wanted to be kind to you, but now, I think you should know this," Jungkook listened carefully to his next words.

 

"Namjoon will die in three weeks, Yoongi is going to die in one month, Jungkook is going to die on the same day, Seokjin and Hoseok will die three days after," Jungkook couldn't believe what he was hearing, yeah, Taehyung had this habit of talking to himself, but he never said such disturbing things.

 

Taehyung chuckled, "That's right, soon, you'll be left alone in this world, with your soulmate gone, you can't find a reason to live, it's fucking pointless!"

 

"Their deaths would most likely be caused by murder or suicide."

 

The conversation ended like that, he heard footsteps coming closer to the door, that was when he knew he had to leave for the living room. He ran to the living room, sat on the couch, and pretended to be scrolling through social media on his phone. His hands were literally shaking at this point, what Taehyung said was distracting him too much, was he really going to die. Was Taehyung okay? Just yesterday he was himself, today, he was different.

 

He flinched when he felt two hands on his shoulders, he looked back and saw it was just Jimin, "Oh, you scared me..."

 

Jimin caught a glimpse of the screen, "Seriously? Why are you looking at pictures of penguins?"

 

"Don't judge me, penguins are cool," Jungkook frowned, smiling afterwards.

 

"You should probably get ready now, we don't want to be late again."

 

Jimin left without a word after that, the others came in soon after, Taehyung included. He saw no one was sitting on the couch and used this opportunity to speak to Jungkook. Quietly. He casually sat down right next to him, a little bit too close on purpose, Taehyung held him close in a hug, "It's been so long since I've last been this close to you," he whispered.

 

"Yeah, it has." Jungkook didn't want to say it, but he felt uncomfortable around Taehyung now that he heard his conversation with himself.

 

He could feel that Taehyung felt disappointed for some reason, Taehyung stopped hugging him and looked at him with a frown, "What? Just because I know the time you guys are going to die doesn't mean I will be the cause of it, it's not like I'm the one who designs fate."

 

Jungkook just stared at him, pretending to play dumb, "What are you talking about?"

 

Taehyung scoffed, "Are you serious? You think I'm that dumb? I know very well you heard me talking to Taehyu- I mean myself."

 

"Death is inevitable, I don't understand why you guys are so afraid of it, I thought you guys enjoyed the concept of heaven," Taehyung rolled his eyes and walked away, Jungkook could hear him mutter, "How stupid..."

 

This was so unlike him, this whole morning he was acting strangely, surely it wasn't only him to noticed it. Was there a chance Taehyung was...mentally ill? He knows he shouldn't automatically assume this, maybe he just hit his head, or was just in a bad mood.

 

"Namjoon, do you remember anything from last night?," Jungkook asked when he noticed Namjoon entering the room.

 

Namjoon hesitated at first, "Well, me and Taehyung got into an argument, and I insulted him and called him names," he paused, "I called him a monster and accused him of murder, I don't even know what I was thinking at the time, it started when Taehyung just told me to stay safe and how anything could happen, then it ended with Taehyung punching me."

 

Jungkook stared in disbelief, was that what really happened?

 

* * *

 

"Are you guys not hearing this?," Yoongi kept asking for the fifth time.

 

"Hearing what?"

 

"Taehyung, it sounds like he's screaming for someone to help him escape from something," Yoongi explained, earning concerned looks from everyone. Taehyung looked up from his phone, obviously showing his confusion, his eyes weren't normal, they were pitch black, and it looked like you could fall in there, but it looked so empty. It seemed as if you could get lost in there.

 

"Hyung, you do know I'm right here, right?," Taehyung questioned, he appeared rather amused at his statement.

 

"Of course of I know that, I just here you in my head literally crying."

 

Taehyung blankly stared at him for a while, "You do?"

 

Yoongi nodded, "I can hear you saying something like, 'someone help me, I want to leave, I need to escape.'"

 

He noticed Taehyung frowning and mumbling, "Didn't think he was that pathetic." Taehyung watched again with a smile, "I didn't expect you to have such a weird imagination," he said with a shrug, and went back to doing who knows what on his phone. Yoongi was surprised and hurt by what he heard Taehyung mumbling, was that what he really thought about him?

 

A few hours had passed and it was time for them to go home, the sky was turning dark, and the moon was on display, high in the sky. Again, just like on their way here, no one wanted to sit next to Taehyung, not even Yoongi. He could see Jimin looking at him strangely, it seemed he wanted to be close to him, but yet he didn't feel safe.

 

No one did today.

 

So reluctantly, Hoseok volunteered to sit next to him, probably choosing to ignore the bad feeling he felt the closer he was to Taehyung. It was strange since they've never felt this way around him before, but now...something was different, something had changed all in one night. No one knew why.

 

Hoseok easily got used to the unsafe atmosphere, now he was starting to talk to him, joke around again. He acted as if everything was still normal, except it wasn't, he didn't understand but can't deny.

 

Yoongi just watched as Taehyung played and joked around with Hoseok, still thinking about what he heard him say. He didn't know why, but he felt like the more he thought about it, the more close he was to crying.

 

No one knew what was happening in Taehyung's head. While he cries in despair feeling trapped and hopeless, on the outside, he laughs, innocent and carefree, there's no glint in his eyes.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Taehyung is going to come back soon. Also, what do you think of the story so far, is it good? Do you understand what is happening? If not, I hope I'd be able to explain in the later chapters.


End file.
